One Hell of a Summer Vacation
by blackgothiq
Summary: Four girls Crista, Elinor, Elise, and Maryse are on their Summer Vacation. And they are transported into Middle Earth by Gandalf in order to help him, 13 dwarves, and a hobbit on their quest to reclaim Erebor. Will they be able survive? Go back home? Or rather will the four of them fall in love? Kili/OC, Fili/OC, Bilbo/OC, Thorin/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It was the start of summer vacation. Elinor, Elise, Maryse and Crista were on their way to one of Crista's uncle's town house to spend three whole weeks. When Crista asked Anthony-her uncle-her father's younger brother, if they could borrow the keys to the house for the weekend she was surprised that he agreed. The girls borrowed Maryse's older brother's car and of course Maryse was the one to drive. So once they have arrived, they all emptied the car of their luggage and Maryse parked the car under the shade of the tree just in front of the house.

So the three girls were now standing in front of the not so big-not so small cream-coloured house's door while Crista's opening the white coloured door. Which is, by the way has MANY locks.

Elise, 18 years old, is the second tallest among the group. She has straight cropped brown hair that fell to her shoulders and green eyes. She wears glasses that match the shape of her oval-shaped face. Her thin body structure only made her look taller and fragile. Her white skin only made her freckles on her face more visible. She isn't that much talkative unlike the three, but she's the smartest of them all and knows it. Elise doesn't have any friends that much, that is why she mostly hangs with Elinor, Crista but she's mostly close with Maryse. She loves anything colourful, video games such as Final Fantasy, cute things, and has a weakness for it.

Maryse, 18 years old, is the second to the last tallest. She is I could say the most average-looking girl in the group. She has fair skin. A black pixie cut hair which has a braided 2-inch thick tail of hair that went past her waist. With bluish-gray eyes that was always rimmed with black eyeliner. She has the loudest personality among the group. Since Maryse was raised by her two older brothers after her parents died in an accident in a young age, she became boyish. She binds her chest even though she has the most gifted chest in the group, always wears either black or boyish clothes, and to match it off with her deep voice, it makes her look and sometimes mistaken as a boy. Even with an average intelligence, she's street smart. Maryse is a designer, self-proclaimed Johnny Depp's wife and an avid Tolkien fan. Oh and beware, she has a very short temper and hot- headed.

Elinor, 18 years old, is the smallest of the group. Despite her height, she was also gifted around her chest area but not as much like Maryse. This makes her body look curvy and at the same time petite. Her hair is wavy waist length and copper-coloured. She has white porcelain skin but her lips are pouty and reddish even without lip stains or something. Because of this, her blue eyes pop. She's the second most intelligent in the group. She's closer to Crista. Elinor's also an artist, a left-handed one. In fact, she's the most creative girl you'll ever meet. Her personality also stands out from the group, but not as much as Maryse's. And I think that she's the glue of the group that holds them altogether. Elinor's a bookworm, writer, and a fan of Albert Einstein and Colton Dixon.

Crista, 18 years old, is the tallest of the group. In fact, Elinor and Maryse's height only reached her up until her shoulders. Oh she's the redhead alright. Her eyes are black and she also wears glasses like Elise. Crista's red hair is always something to be jealous of, for it went up until her hips and with big waves that makes her look like a doll. Her personality is also like Elise's shy. But, she's talkative when with friends. She's the singer in the group and also a writer. Crista's designer like Maryse and has this green mind. That Maryse and hers' friendship is mostly built on the structure of both their green mindedness but they sometimes get on each other's nerves because of Maryse's temper. Even though they argue about some things, they get back on good terms quickly. Crista's a bookworm, an avid fan of Alice in Wonderland, Fall out Boy, and Zombies.

_Crista's POV_

"Oh My God Crista! What's taking you so long?! It's so hot and I'm tired from all the driving!" I heard Maryse whine behind me. I turned around to see her standing with our luggage with a scowl on her face, her arms resting on her head.

I sighed. "Where's the others?" I asked letting out a huff.

"By the car, under the COOL shade." Emphasizing on the word COOL with her fingers while she nodded over the tree

"Ughhhh...can't you see I'm trying?! I just need to unlock this last lock and then we could enter! And if it is so hot then WHY did u wear something black?! And bind you boobs?!" I walked over to her and placed my finger over her chest.

I could feel the heat is starting to get the both of us.

Maryse glared at me and I saw her jaw clench. Then suddenly,

"Whatever. And I am sorry Crista."

Then she just sighed and rolled her eyes on me and walked away towards Elise and Elinor the by the car, leaving me in shock. Well, that's new; she wasn't always the one to give up during our arguments. I blinked and started towards the goddamn door in ATTEMPT to open it.

"Damnit! OPEN WILL YOU?!" I shouted at the door after 5 minutes, trying to unlock it.

_CLICK._

Oh thank God! " Hey! I finally got the door open!" I shouted at them. I got my luggage and literally dashed into the house and laid flat on the cold wooden floor while closing my eyes to feel and absorb the coolness of it. I opened my eyes once I heard footsteps and sutcases being wheeled inside beside me and saw Elinor grinning down at me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Well you don't look good there Cris." Elinor smirked

"You think? Ughh...Opening this house is like TORTURE!" I flailed my arms.

Once I heard the door shut, I sat up and saw Maryse carrying a black and a green suitcase. The green's mine, in case you want to know. And upon looking behind Elinor I saw Elise carrying her own luggage into the living room.

"Help me please Eli! I feel so weak."

I heard Elinor chuckle and followed Elise in the living room.

So the only ones left by the door again was me and Maryse. I just looked at her sheepishly now that I have cooled off the sun's heat.

"Up, let's go." She said blandly, her right eyebrow rose while offering me her hand.

I grinned then took her hand and she stood me up. And started towards where Elinor and Elise went, dragging her black suitcase behind her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She shrugged her shoulders, rested her arms behind her head and started to whistle a tune.

I smirked. Then I also started to head to the living room carrying my green suitcase.

This is going to be one hell of a vacation.

* * *

_**So that's the end of the Prologue. I hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter shall be up by tomorrow! R&R! **_


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

* * *

_Elise POV_

It was so hot and Crista was taking sooo long in unlocking the door. So both Elinor and I decided to rest and sit for awhile under this tree shade, our backs resting on the tree.

While I half-listened to something that Elinor was telling me, I also watch the two- Crista and her attempt in opening the locks and Maryse just there standing not too far behind her, starting to look impatient.

Uh oh. Hurry up Crista. I thought to myself.

Then suddenly.

"Oh My God Crista! What's taking you so long?! It's so hot and I'm tired from all the driving!" I heard Maryse complain with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ughhhh...can't you see I'm trying?! I just need to unlock this last lock and then we could enter! And if it is so hot then WHY did u wear something black?! And bind you boobs?!" The other spat.

I sighed. There they go again. I just looked to my side and gave Elinor a weary look.

"Well, don't look at me like that! Let them handle it themselves. And I think Crista' right, just look at how dark Maryse's clothes are." She told me.

"Fine." I replied in defeat and let Maryse and Crista continue with their argument under the heat of the sun.

"Hey Elise, do you have a band that I could borrow or something to tie my hair off? It's so hot." Elinor asked whilst fanning herself with her hand.

"Oh yeah sure. Here." Taking off the black ponytail band on my right wrist and handed it to her.

"Thanks" She mumbled before tying off her long hair into a bun and tucking a stray hair behind her left ear.

"Sure!" I grinned.

After a while, I saw Maryse walking towards us and a bored expression plastered all over her face. Raising an eyebrow, I glanced behind her and saw a shocked Crista.

Once Maryse reached us, she just sat on the space between me and Elinor.

"So, what happened? That bickering of you and Crista went surprisingly fast" Asked Elinor with a curious and amused expression.

Maryse let out a huff. "Well, I ended the argument before it even got worse."

"Why?" I asked.

And she just rolled her eyes and continued "Because my dear Elise, if I didn't then until now both of us would still be shouting at each other and the unlocking of the door would be delayed."

"Why?" Elinor asked again with a smirk

"Because, it's so HOT!" She snapped at her.

"O-okay calm down." I rubbed her arm up and down in an attempt to soothe her.

I glared at Elinor. And saw her grinning wide.

I sighed and blinked.

Again after a while, I heard Crista letting out a frustrated shout at the door. Then again after some amount of time has passed, we heard her telling us about something about the door already being unlocked and open.

I smiled and stood up before dragging my luggage behind me.

"Let's go Maryse and Elinor." I said looking behind me and went after Crista inside the house

_Maryse's POV_

I groaned. FINALLY! THANK GOD! I told myself.

"Let's go Maryse and Elinor." I heard Elise.

"Well the only thing I could say is that it's about time" Elinor mumbled beside me

I stood up "I know right."

"Let's go Maryse."

"Go on Elinor, I'll be right behind you guys."

"Sure." Elinor replied, and her silver suitcase being dragged behind her.

Speaking of suitcases, once I reached the front of the door, I saw that Crista's green case is still outside. I sighed, looks like she went inside in a hurry to forget about it.

So I also dragged her suitcase with my left hand for the other is where I'm dragging mine. Once inside the house and shut the door behind me, I saw Crista lying on the wooden floor and Elinor leaning over her with a smirk on her face.

"Help me please Eli! I feel so weak."Crista whined.

Elinor just chuckled and went to the living room where Elise also went. Crista just looked at me, her red hair all over her face.

"Up, let's go." I said flatly while offering my hand with my eyebrow raised.

Then she took it and I stood her up.

"Thanks" I heard her mumble as I passed her.

"Don't mention it." I shrugged my shoulders, resting my arms on my head, whistled a tune and followed suit to where Elise and Elinor went.

_Elise's POV_

As I went into the living room, I was shocked. The living room's wonderful!

The left side has a fireplace and in front of it is a wooden coffee table. There's a dark olive-green chair with a matching ottoman and a large couch of the same colour. The stairs is just behind the couch. I placed my suitcase and bag beside the armchair and sat.

"Hey! The Living room's awesome!" I laughed out loud and I saw others walk into the living room. All their faces have this shocked look

"I know right?! Ahaha!" Maryse's voice filled the silence of the house before jumping into the couch, her face flat on the pillow. "This is so comfy!" Her voice muffled of the pillow.

"Wow. Who knew Uncle Anthony's house looks decent." Crista sat on the dark red carpet bringing her knees close to her chest. And Elinor just sat beside her and all four of us just sat there in such comfortable silence.

"Well, guys I'm heading upstairs to check the rooms." Maryse said breaking the silence between the four of us.

"Sure! Go ahead; I think there's like only two bedrooms so I guess we're going to share." Crista said.

"Hey Elise! Let's be roomies!" Maryse told me. Not even bothering to ask whether I would like to be her roomie.

"Sure." I sighed.

"Then that leaves me and Crista to be roomies." Elinor said.

"Yeah" Crista replied.

"We'll just go to the kitchen guys. C'mon Crista." Elinor told us.

"Sure Crista." I answered.

Then both of them stood up and went into the kitchen.

_Maryse's POV_

"Elise let's check the rooms." I grinned at Elise

"Fine you go first. I'll just get my suitcase."

"Oh yeah sure." I told her before getting my suitcase too and started to head up the stairs.

I heard Elise just behind me while going up. "Hey which room do you want? The right one or left one? I asked once we were up in the hallway and there are two doors on each side and the door on the middle must've been the bathroom.

"The room on the-" Then suddenly Elise was cut off when an earthquake happened.

The four girls were just enjoying their time in the living room when Maryse decided to check upstairs with Elise and the other two went to the kitchen. Just when Elise is about to reply to Maryse's question, the ground shook and both of their knees buckled under them, the two girls screamed, grabbed each other's hands and closed both of their eyes shut only hoping the ground would stop shaking. With the earthquake getting worse Maryse held Elise close to her before Elise fainted, her body limp in Masryse's arms. Maryse didn't know what to do only to scream and panic.

"NO! Elise! Wake up!" Maryse Shouted at her friend only to get her own head knocked by something before fainting.

With the other two- Crista and Elinor, once the earthquake started, they held on tight to each other. They don't know what to do, for the ground shook under them. They heard Elise and Maryse's screams.

"What shall we do?!" Crista aked Elinor

"I don't know! The ground won't stop shaking!"

"Let's go outside!" Crista stood up, her hand grabbed Elinor's and both started walking towards the back door. And before you knew it, Elinor's head hit the kitchen ledge and dropped on the floor unconscious.

"Elinor?! ELINOR!" Crista shouted trying to wake up Elinor.

Crista saw what happened and tried to wake her friend up. She tried to carry Elinor, but then even before she could take a step, a cupboard opened and knocked Crista on the face with its door. Thus, resulting to an unconscious Crista on the floor with Elinor.

* * *

_**So that's chapter two! I hope u all enjoyed it! If there is anything wrong pls. tell me it's my first time writing a story! :) AND THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE FOR MY FIRST EVER REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS! I shall not let you down!**_


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

* * *

_Maryse's POV_

The last thing I remember is I'm with Elise in the townhouse and then there's an earthquake, Elise fainted during the earthquake then after that I remember nothing other than being knocked out by something at the back of my head making me unconscious.

I groaned. Why do I hear whispers? Then when I tried to sit up, my back started having these shooting pains. Damn it, you gotta hate scoliosis. Then whispers began to grow louder.

"Oh look Gandalf, she's waking up!" I heard one say.

GANDALF?! I quickly opened my eyes, and viola! There I was sitting on the floor in the middle surrounded of what it seems like dwarves! OMYGOD! THEY'RE THE DWARVES IN THE HOBBIT FILM! I shouted in my head! Looking around me, I recognized some dwarves. I started to panic. Then I saw what it looks like Gandalf approach me with his staff.

"It seems that you're awake!" He smiled, and leaned closer to me. I flinched and scooched back a little.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked. IS THIS A DREAM?! LOOK AT GANDALF! I MEANT IAN MCKELLEN! My inner fangirl screamed in my head.

"Well, dear you're currently sitting on the living room floor of Mister Bilbo Baggins' house. One of the dwarves found you on the road and carried brought you here" Gandalf answered.

Well that explains the dirt on my black shirt. I thought as I looked down to see the brown patches on my shirt.

"I meant, where exactly." I SWEAR THAT IF HE ANSWERS MIDDLE EARTH, I'M GONNA START THINKING I'M DEAD OR SOMETHING. I saw the dwarves' expressions looking shocked as if I'm a madwoman.

"Middle Earth." He said simply, before straightening himself up and rested his hands on top of his staff.

I froze. "What? Am I dreaming?" I mumbled.

"No, you're not dreaming." A dwarf said. "And I'm Bofur, at you service." He added before bowing down. Soon the other dwarves started introducing themselves one by one. First one was Bifur, then Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Kili, and Fili. After, all of them at same time said "At your service." And they bowed. But someone's missing. Then it hit me, Thorin Oakenshield's not yet here.

After introducing themselves to me, they started to bombard me questions.

"Where did you come from?" I heard Ori

"Why are you wearing odd clothes?" Another question was asked, and then another, then another, until it's already too noisy and I've had it.

"STOP! ENOUGH!" I shouted my face turned into a scowl. "One question at a time. PLEASE!"

All the dwarves apologized

I sighed.

"So, what's your name lad?" Balin asked.

LAD?! I am no lad! I stood up quickly. "Excuse me! I am no-" But even before I could finish my protest Gandalf the Grey here quickly pulled me outside. I saw that it was already dark outside.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Calm down Maryse." He said

"Maryse?! How'd you know my name?!" I demanded.

"I'll tell you later. But now, you should pretend that you're a boy."

"And why would I do that?!" I barked back my face turning into a scowl.

"Because it seems like the dwarves have take a thought of you being a man. And that you could easily join in the company of Thorin's and that to be able travel to see you friends!" He half shouted-whisper.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot about my friends. "YOU KNOW WHERE MY FRIENDS ARE?!" My deep voice boomed in the whole Shire.

"Yes! Since you were found all alone on the road I'm guessing that they're someplace safe." He replied calmly.

Wow this wizard knows how to handle outburst I could say that I'm impressed.

"So now we shall go back inside, wait for Thorin, have your dirty and baggy clothes changed and eat." He said, his voice with a slight tone of annoyance "Oh and don't tell anyone you're a woman and think of a boy's name for you to use."

I crossed my arms, rolled my eyes at him, and let out a huff. "Fine then." I replied. "Wait, baggy clothes?!" I asked

"Why yes, just look at yourself." He said

I looked down at myself and I realized THAT I SHRUNK. HOLY LORD I SHRUNK! My eyes widened. My dirt-covered black shirt's hem now reached half my thighs and my jeans, omygod my jeans are so long one-fourth of its length reached the ground, my converse barely seen. And that's when I also realized that my height only reached up until the high-waist of Gandalf. I touched my had to see if something also changed, but thank god nothing changed. Only that my short hair is slightly thicker than before, I reached down and sighed in relief that my braid's still intact. I let it go to have it fall past my waist.

"But how come I shrunk?!" I flailed my arms.

"I don't know." He simply replied with an amused look.

"Ughhh!"

After Gandalf and I have finished our half argument- half conversation, we entered again the hole. As we entered we were greeted by flying plates being thrown by Fili only to be caught by Kili. I-I know this scene! I looked up to Gandalf and grinned before I started singing along.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's_ _what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

I stopped singing along for I only knew the first parts, so instead I just clapped along the rest of the song beside Gandalf. I flinched when a plate or a bowl flew past us. I grinned up at Gandalf only to see him smoking from his piped with an amused glance. Our eyes met and laughed at the dwarves. I saw Balin just sitting there and flipping plates with a plate in his hand. This made me laugh even more. Then the song ended and Bilbo's face upon seeing the plates all clean and neatly arranged on the table- WAS PRICELESS. All the dwarves laughed and I joined.

Then there was loud knock on the door. All dwarves fell silent and suddenly the joyous atmosphere changed into something serious. Oh man! Now my happy mood's all gone! I whined in my head.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

Great. Thorin Oakenshield's here. I rolled my eyes and remembered how much I hate him for being such a prick and asshole to Bilbo in the movie.

The dwarves hurried to the door. I myself was pushed back by Gandalf behind the dwarves, and before I could protest he gave me a look 'wait here'. I just nodded in defeat.

Gandalf answered the door.

Then, Thorin Oakenshield stepped inside. Oh wow just look at him all majestic and all I thought to myself, he's looks more decent in personal. His aura has this kingly-leader type one.

"Gandalf" Greeted Thorin. The dwarves altogether bowed slightly. I don't know what to do, so I just stood there like a post-unmoving and my hands on my sides.

"You said that this place would be an easy find." Thorin said, his voice deep making shivers run down my spine. STOP IT MARYSE! STOP IT! I scolded myself.

"I actually got lost-twice." He said before ridding of his coat. "If not only for the mark on the door" He then added

"What mark?" Bilbo's voice rose with curiosity. "I've only had that door painted recently" Bilbo's face immediately had this annoyed expression when Gandalf himself told that there was indeed a mark on the door and he himself put it there.

"So, here's the Hobbit." Gandalf introduced Bilbo whilst Thorin here looked up and down observing poor Bilbo.

Thorin glanced around when his pair of eyes met with mine. I just stood there our eyes locked for god knows how long, in the corner of my eyes I saw the other dwarves' eyes on us. I closed my eyes, breaking the contact. When I opened them I saw that Thorin was starting to walk towards me. Oh no. I looked down started to fiddle with my braid. Once I heard I his footsteps stop in front me. I bit my lower lip. Oh sweet Jesus! I can't believe this is happening! My inner fangirl started to scream incoherent things.

"Who is this Gandalf?" I looked up to see Thorin looking behind him asking Gandalf.

"Oh he is the one of the people I've chosen in joining the quest, the others-we have to fetch them along the way" I heard him reply somewhere behind him and the mass of dwarves.

HE?! So I guess Gandalf's really into this 'pretend to be a boy' game I thought

Then again his gaze was fixed on me. He was only half a meter away from me with arms crossed, when I realized how much I've shrunk.

"What's your name lad?" He asked his voice calm yet has this slight commanding voice.

HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO THINK OF A BOY'S NAME?! DAMNIT MARYSE!

I could feel his eyes on me. I suddenly felt myself become self conscious "M-ma" I stuttered, my fingers still fiddling with my braid.

"Ma what?" I heard one of the dwarves ask from behind.

"M-Ma-Markus!" I sputtered. OH GOD I HOPE I'M NOT BLUSHING! So instead of looking into his eyes, I looked behind him.

There I saw Gandalf smirking with a half-amused smile plastered on his face. THAT PRISSY OLD TWIT. And then there are the dwarves, almost all of them grinning at us. I heard them chuckle.

"He looks weak and useless Gandalf." Thorin said blandly before turning around and walked away. The dwarves burst into fits of laughter and chuckled.

I blushed. Oh boy, this King knows how to push my buttons. I felt my blood boil and there I was shuffling with my long pants towards Thorin's retreating back when I tapped him on his shoulder only to have him face me.

"I am not useless!" I rested a finger on his chest "I am not weak! You, and your ego! Judging other people just by he-his" Shit I almost said her. "Appearance and calling them weak or useless!" I spat out "Well I can assure you my king! I am not anything you just said!" And after my outburst I closed my eyes, my arms on my sides, slowly breathed in and out, and I just realized what I did. Oops.

Upon opening my eyes I saw Thorin stepped forward his eyes dark. I flinched, Oh no. What have I done? Once Thorin gripped my left upper arm I saw Gandalf behind him looking a little bit alarmed and worried. The dwarves looked serious and some have their hands on their weapons. Did I do so much?! I asked myself. Thorin leaned over me until I felt his breath on my face.

"Then prove it." He whispered harshly. Then he simply walked away towards Gandalf.

Oh God. I let out a deep breath. I looked at Gandalf wearily, I saw him looking at me with both relief and worry. Upon looking away I walked toward the fireplace and felt my legs become jello as I sat on the floor feeling weak. I closed my eyes, and ran a hand over my upper arm. Oh great it hurts, that'll leave bruises.

A line from one of Taylor Swift's songs popped into my head- I knew you were trouble when you walked in. I giggled. After a while I felt someone in front of me.

Once I opened my eyes I saw Fili in front of me. I sighed

"Yes?" I mumbled

"Hey there Markus." He smiled. Of course, my name's Markus for now. "All of us thought that you were done for." He sat down beside me on the left, the light coming from the fireplace illuminating his face a little.

"Yeah! No one has ever done that to uncle Thorin before." I heard Kili behind us before sitting down on my right side.

I grinned at them sheepishly. I wrapped my arms around me for it has become colder and I scooched nearer the fire, absorbing the heat.

"Are you cold?" Asked Bofur, and sat on Bilbo's armchair. Soon after a while all the dwarves were now in the living room. With the exception of Thorin and Gandalf.

"Well, you are actually pretty weak for a lad you know." Dwalin added. I heard the dwarves agree to what Dwalin said. WELL, I AM NOT A LAD! I AM A LASS! I wanted to shout at them.

I sat there in comfortable silence, the dwarves' also silent smoking from their pipes. The silence was broke when Nori spoke up.

"Your braid Mister Markus." He pointed out.

I reached behind my neck and got the long braid "Oh, this? Yeah? What about it? And Markus is just fine" I said.

"Well, a braid means either you already fought in a great battle, or you have a lover, or rather married. But mostly it's because you're married or have a lover." Balin explained.

"So do you have a lover? A lucky lass?" Fili teased me from beside while wagging his eyebrows at me. I looked on my other side and Kili grinning like an idiot.

I sighed.

"Well, I haven't had any lass lovers yet and never will okay?! And I myself plan to have a boyfriend in future and marry him okay?!" I snapped.

I froze. Oh no, not again. There was silence among the dwarves and when I looked around me, all of their expressions were either shocked or confused. Then there was laughter.

I took a deep breath. Omygod. I hate myself. Now they think I am a male and worse- gay!

"Wohoo! Looks like Mister Markus here like laddies then." Bofur said.

My jaw clenched. "Omygod no! It's-" Before I could even reply, Bilbo then walked in with something in his hands.

"Mister Markus, I noticed that since you're mostly covered in dirt, I thought that maybe you want to change-here are some clothes" Bilbo handed me a neatly piled set of clothes.

I blushed. "T-thank you Bilbo." I almost forgot that I'm still wearing my clothes.

"You could change in my room if you want" He offered

"Its o-okay I'll change into them later." I smiled.

"You haven't eaten yet, here let me bring you some food and tea." Then he turned around and walked away

"I would love that" I mumbled

Looking around me I saw that the dwarves were having their own conversations in group of three's or two's. I there again sat silently between Kili and Fili until Bilbo again came, this time with a small roll of bread and tea.

"Thank you" I smiled at him before he went away.

"So Markus, why don't you have a beard?" Fili asked

"What? I don't know, maybe because I'm not a dwarf?" I said sarcastically

"But you're not tall enough to become a human, don't have pointy ears like an elf and you don't have large feet." Explained Kili.

"Then that makes me a dwarf then?" I said softly and took a sip of my tea.

"Yes!" Both said at the same time.

"But, you don't have a beard, perhaps you're a beardless dwarf like Kili here." Fili pointed, Kili blushed.

"You're a dwarven lad, yet you have this slight feminine look." Bofur spoke up.

"I don't know maybe because of my eyes?" I attempted to make a failed poker face.

"Well, maybe that's it, you have such odd coloured eyes lad" He said

"Thanks." Before taking a bite of the bread.

I saw him approach us and sat down in front of me. "About your clothes, why are you wearing odd clothes?" He asked, just when I was about to put a small piece of bread in my mouth.

I paused. WELL YOU CAN'T TELL THEM! It's already enough that they think you're a lad and gay! You can't afford to have them even call you a MADWOMAN! OR MADMAN in your case! My inner fangirl reminded me.

"This? This is what we wear from where I came from." I grinned.

"Where did you came from then?" He pushed. I wish my friends were here. Who knew dwarves are annoying and curious as hell?

I let out a huff and stood up "I'm going to change." I said and walked away to one of Bilbo's rooms.

"Hey! Where you goin' lad? Is there something that we did?" I heard Fili behind me. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I ran. Then the footsteps also became faster.

"Stop following me!" I looked behind me and saw Kili and Fili chasing me down the tunnel-like hallways of Bilbo's hole.

"Then tell us what we did to make you go away like that!" I heard Kili's voice.

I just kept running and running with the two behind me until I saw a slightly opened door. Thank the Lord!

After I quickly entered the room, and slammed the door behind me. Leaning upon my back on the door I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths while putting my hand over my racing heart in attempt to calm it down.

"Hey! Open this door!" A knock came and I heard muffled voices outside. The voices kept going until I heard Fili.

"Let's go Kili, it seems like he's going to be in there for a while." He said in defeat.

I opened my eyes and decided to change, I stripped off my clothes and shoes until all I have on me were my underwear and the white binding bandages around my chest. I slipped into the dark brown breeches and slid into the white tunic similar to the one Bilbo's wearing. I looked down and saw that there was a slight bump on my chest even though I already bound it tightly.

"Well, you really can't hide what you have." I mumbled. I clipped on the black leather like suspenders that was with the clothes. Once they're on, I became worried, for the two straps in front rested on my chest and kept convincing myself that the bump's not noticeable. I picked up my clothes and shoes from the floor and folded them into a neat pile. I looked at my converse; one of the soles had already been ripped and worn.

Damn. I sighed. I guess I'll be bare-footed for a while.

I got out of the room with my clothes and shoes in my hands. I walked towards the living room, I saw that no one's there. I tried the dining room, and then there I saw all of them around the table discussing, with a serious atmosphere. I glanced at Thorin, who seemed all too serious and started discussing about the quest.

Huh. I think this is already the scene in the film where they're all in a meeting, and it seems like it's just starting. I found Gandalf in a corner and his eyes met mine, I smiled and he then nodded in return.

I saw Kili and Fili sitting down together. They both waved their hands and gestured to the empty seat in between them. I grinned as I went over to them and sat.

I sighed. Once I sat down I again found myself staring at Thorin. Once more, our eyes met but, this time quickly, Thorin was the one to look away.

This is going to be such a long night. I thought to myself.

* * *

**_I'm sorry if it's going in such a slow pace between Thorin and Maryse~ I plan for it to become a slowmance ;) And the rest of the meeting shall be in the third chapter. And if you're all wondering what happened to the Elise, Elinor, and Crista, you shall know about it a little in the third chapter also~ :) I hope you enjoyed this chappie! R&R_**


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

* * *

_Maryse's POV_

There I sat that night in the middle of Fili and Kili as the meeting went on SLOWLY. Like the one I saw in the movie, Thorin sat at the head of the table and discussed with the rest of the company about taking the lonely mountain- Erebor back from this so called dragon, Smaug. But other than that, I never really paid that much attention to what they're talking about. For my head is filled with questions, questions that I am so desperate to ask Gandalf about. But I thought that if I shall ask him those questions now, I might disturb Thorin and anger him, again- we don't want that now don't we?

I let out a weary sigh as I rested my head on my hand.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when suddenly Gandalf produces a key from his sleeve. Oh wow who knew that he has a sleeve-pocket. "It was given to me by your father for safekeeping, it is yours now." He told Thorin.

Speaking of Thorin, I looked at him and saw his jaw clench and his eyes getting teary upon being told by Gandalf of his father. Oh well just get a hold of that, it seems like I found a weakness to Mister Thorin Oakenshield. I snickered.

"If there's a key, there must be a door!" Fili exclaimed.

No shit Sherlock! I rolled my eyes.

After Fili's comment, the discussion went about what they must do to go after their long lost treasure beneath the mountain as the map was revealed.

Oh wow! I have an exact replica of this map in my room but this is just! OMYGOD! This is far more beautiful than that! My inner fangirl stirred inside me.

* * *

"That is why we need a burglar."Gandalf professed as he glanced at Bilbo, and little did poor Bilbo know that it was him that Gandalf was talking about.

"A burglar? You don't mean to tell us that Mister Baggins here is our burglar is he Gandalf?" Dwalin asked.

"He's hardly burglar material!" The dwarves observe as they regard him doubtfully, and Mister Bilbo here happily agreed.

Thus began the loud commotion among the dwarves about Bilbo not being this 'burglar material' and whether he's actually fit for the job.

Gandalf then rose to his full height "If I say Bilbo is our burglar, then he is!" His deep voice boomed. Maryse flinched, looked around her and saw the dwarves all staring at Gandalf half shocked and half scared. Even Fili and Kili beside Maryse suddenly became quiet like the others.

* * *

_Maryse's POV_

"Very well then we'll have it your way." Thorin broke the silence.

Upon Gandalf calming down, the dwarves turned and looked at me.

"What?" I muttered.

"Well, what about you lad? If we're having Mister Boggins here as good as our burglar what shall you be good as?" Fili asked from beside me.

"It's Baggins" I heard Bilbo

I gulped. OH NO NOT THIS BLOODY TOPIC AGAIN! I glanced shyly at Thorin as I remembered to what happened earlier between me and him.

"Well?" Thorin said as he was glaring at me. His face with an expression of half annoyance and displeasure. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ANGRY AT ME?! DID I DO SOMETHING TO YOU?! I wanted to shout at him.

I felt my anger rising, I stood up abruptly, faced Thorin and when I was about to open my mouth to shout at Thorin, Gandalf spoke up.

"He knows how to cook and-" He was cut off by Thorin when also stood up, his palm hit the table.

"And what weapon are you good at then?" He suddenly asked as our eyes met. He quirked an eyebrow as if mocking me while cocking his head to the side.

OH I WON'T LET YOU EMBARRASS ME AGAIN THIS TIME MISTER!

"Urhmm, Thorin, Markus please calm yourselves." I heard the worried tone of Balin's voice.

"NO!" I snapped at him. "I can't afford having this big hairy bear insult and mock me about being useless again!" I barked as I glared at Thorin with his glaring back at me.

I heard a couple of dwarves snicker.

"I am not a bear! Well aren't you useless and weak and small?" He spat back mockingly while he leaned forward.

Fuming, I clenched my fists into a ball until my knuckles started to turn white. I glanced behind me and saw Fili and Kili's faces plastered with amusement and worry. I looked down at Fili's belt and saw a dagger I quickly got a hold of it and

_THUG_

I planted the dagger an inch beside Thorin's palm earning gasps from the whole company. I smirked, I looked at him flinch.

"Like I told you, you big hairy furball, I AM NOT USELESS!" My voice rose.

"Woah! Calm down lad" I heard the two from behind me as I felt their hands on both sides of my shoulders pulling me down into the chair.

I took a deep breath while I calmed down and looked around me. I saw Gandalf smiling while smoking from his pipe, some of the dwarves look shocked and while some of them grinning. I looked up and saw Thorin still in place, his hand beside the silver dagger. But there is one thing, his lips quirked up a little bit from the corner.

HE'S SMILING?! WHAT THE HECK?! I ACTUALLY EXPECTED HIM TO GET MAD AND SHOUT BUT, HE SMILED?! Talk about creepy. I freaked out inside.

"Give them the contracts." He said and sat down after, my gaze following him.

"Hmm, it seems that Mister Markus here knows how to handle daggers then." Bofur quipped.

What?! Daggers?! I don't even know how to hold a kitchen knife properly. And I didn't know that I could do such a thing. I thought

Balin handed pulled out two pieces of folded paper. He gave one each to Bilbo and me.

"Thanks" I mumbled

I just placed mine on top of the table not even bothering to unfold it. I sighed

"What's wrong Markus?" Kili asked.

"I still don't know if I want to join you guys." I said smiling sadly.

I saw in the corner of my eyes Thorin, I looked at him and saw him looking back at me and our eyes met. I shook my head and turned back to look at Bilbo reading his own contract.

"-Lacerations" I overheard him and saw his hands slightly shaking while holding the contract in his hands "Incinerations?" He squeaked, his face slowly becoming pale and turning into horror.

I giggled as I crossed my legs and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh yes!" Bofur said.

"Think about furnace! With Wings!" He added.

I tried to stifle a laughter while Bofur continued on to scare Bilbo telling him about dying quickly and not being able to feel a thing if he gets burned up by the dragon's fire.

Observing Bilbo, I saw him turn paler and paler until he fainted into the ground.

_THUNK_

I stood up and rushed beside him and Gandalf.

The dwarves all laughed out loud. I looked up to Bofur and raised an eyebrow.

"I was just trying to make him feel better!" Then all of the dwarves laughed louder.

"Well, you did a good job with it!" I added, and laughed along with the dwarves.

* * *

After the meeting, Dwalin carried poor little unconscious Bilbo into his room and placed him on his bed. Maryse and the rest of the company went to the living room, with the exception of Thorin and Gandalf for they isolated themselves and talked more about some important things.

Maryse sat down on the armchair in front of the fireplace and tucked her knees into her chest; wrapping her arms around her knees for she was starting to feel cold.

So, Maryse just sat down there staring at the fires in deep thoughts, little did she know that behind her, the dwarves were just talking about her.

"It seems that the lad is cold" Fili told the dwarves while smoking from their own pipes.

"He's a weird dwarf." Bifur said.

"I wonder where he came from, I mean I've never seen him back from home before." Kili said

"Just look at him, he's thinner, smaller and looks kinda feminine don't ya think lads?" Bofur said

And they all agreed.

* * *

_Maryse's POV_

I feel so fucking cold! And even the fire's not helping! I thought while rubbing my upper arms.

I started to miss my friends, and wondered if they're even still alive and kickin'. I know Gandalf told me that they're okay and safe, but what if he's just telling me that. What if they're eaten and killed by orcs! I-I can't have afford to have them die! They're the only family I have along with my brothers! My eyes started to well up tears when suddenly I felt something heavy, fuzzy and warm on me.

"Here's a coat so that you won't be cold."

I looked up and saw Balin, Fili, Bofur and Kili in front of me smiling, Fili holding a pair of boots in his hands.

"Here you go! Since we noticed that you're bare footed." Fili said

I blushed and took the pair before putting it down on the floor beside the armchair.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Are you crying?" Kili asked.

"Oh wow, you really are quite girly for a lad" Bofur added.

"What? No!" I said quickly and rushed to wipe my tears with my sleeve.

"Oh c'mon, why are you crying?" As they sat in front of me.

"I-I just miss my home, and friends." I muttered.

"Aww, it's okay, I and Fili too sometimes miss my mother" He reassured me.

"If you want, you could talk about your friends and we'll listen" Balin said, then the three just smiled and agreed to Balin's idea.

I smiled warmly at them as I snuggled into the coat more. I wondered whose coat is this. I thought. It smelled musky and has this forest like smell. But I shrugged the thought off. As long as it keeps me warm and snugly. I yawned.

So as the night went on and I told them about my friends- Elinor, Elise, and Crista.

* * *

While Maryse was telling the four dwarves in front of her about her friends, one by one, the dwarves started to sit down around her and listened as if she were their mother telling them a fairy tale.

Maryse didn't notice that along the way of telling the dwarves of the story, she fell asleep.

"Aye, just look at him, falling asleep just like that, and he still hasn't finished telling us about Elise!" Bofur quipped, all of them agreed.

"And don't you think he has too much girl friends?" Bifur pointed out, and again all of them agreed.

They all stood up and went along with their own groups and started talking in hushed tones.

But Fili, Balin, Bofur and Kili stayed on the floor beside Maryse.

"I hope she joins us tomorrow when we leave for the quest." Bofur said before standing up to join the other dwarves.

"Aye, I hope so too." Balin added and followed Bofur suit.

Finally only the two were left on the floor.

"Aye." Both of them muttered before taking smoking from each of their own pipes.

* * *

_Thorin's POV_

After I talked to Gandalf, both of us went to the living room. There I saw the whole company there. I looked around and found my nephews sitting on the floor beside an armchair. I walked towards them. I saw on the chair a sleeping form of Markus, I couldn't help but notice the coat wrapped around him. That's my coat.

I looked down and gave one of my nephews a questionable look.

"Why is he wearing my coat?" I asked raising an eyebrow in annoyance

But they just sat there and grinned at me like fools.

As I was about to take my coat from her "Thorin" I heard behind me as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Balin, I thought.

"Yes?" I asked

"Just let the lad borrow it at the moment." He said

I looked at Balin for a moment before I grunted and walked away towards the front of the fireplace and took out my pipe.

After some while, I saw Bilbo walked in the living room.

"Would you like me to put out some light?" I heard him ask.

"It's okay, we like the dark."I assured him and heard the company agree.

Bilbo nodded before walking away

I inhaled from the pipe and upon blowing out, I began to sing.

"Far over the misty mountains cold..."

_Maryse's POV_

_Far over the misty mountains cold.  
To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

I didn't notice that I already fell asleep; I only realized that when I was woken up by some people singing in such deep and well blended voice. I opened my eyes groggily and saw Thorin in front of the fireplace smoking from his pipe. The light from the fire illuminated the dark living room and some of its light reached Thorin's face. I tried to sit up but tiredness and the sleepiness is overpowering me. So I just stayed lying on the armchair. I tried to fight it and looked at Thorin. He looks so majestic and godly as he was singing with the dwarves.

_We must away,'ere break of day.  
To find our long forgotten gold.  
The pines were roaring on the height._

So he continued singing and our gaze met. I felt drowsy, sleepy, and tired. But, I tried to fight it. And Thorin's eyes were full of sadness, determination and slight of happiness.

_The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread.  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

As the song finished I smiled at him. And I couldn't fight the sleepiness anymore, I swear that before I closed my eyes, I saw him- Thorin smile back at me.

_Thorin's POV_

I continued to look at the sleeping form on the chair, my coat- too big, swarmed around his little fragile-like frame, the fur collar tucked under his chin, his long braid hanging down from the side of the armchair. I felt a slight anger and jealousy towards that piece of braided hair, as if I want to cut it with my sword and throw it away.

I took a deep breath from the pipe to calm myself down and leaned on the side of the fireplace.

As I continue to sing I saw the boy stir from his sleep. I can't help but look at him, stare at him. His eyes cracked open into half lids. I looked at his face half illuminated from the fire. I observed him, and our gaze met. I couldn't seem to tear away from his beautiful blue-grey eyes. I saw him attempt to sit up and fighting to stay awake.

"The trees like torches blazed with light..." After we finished singing I saw the boy smile before finally closing his eyes drifting to sleep. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I've never seen someone as beautiful as him.

I froze. Why, why in Durin's name would I find a boy beautiful?! I groaned as I rubbed my face with my palm. Maybe it's because he's just, Oh Aule! I don't know.

I wanted to hit myself for thinking that. Sighing in defeat, I just took a deep smoke from my pipe.

* * *

After the song, the dwarves couldn't help but notice their king-slash-leader-Thorin staring at the young boy and a smile on his face. And then they heard him groan while inhaling from his pipe furiously.

They all gave each other confused glances.

"What's happenin' to uncle Fili?" Kili asked his brother beside him.

"I don't know brother." Fili replied.

But Balin knew Thorin his whole life, he knew what that look meant, he knew the moment that Thorin smiled and the way he looked at the young lad, that the king has fallen in love.

Balin grinned.

"What?" Bofur asked Balin who's beside him.

"It's Thorin." He replied.

"Oh so you know what's wrong with him?" Oin asked

"Aye." Balin said and walked away to prepare himself for bed.

"What?" Fili and Kili asked at the same time.

Balin stopped on his tracks and looked behind him "Oh you'll see." He told them grinning and continued to walk away.

The rest of dwarves just stared at Balin's retreating back, all of them dumbfounded and silent. Gandalf walked in and broke the silence.

Gandalf walked towards where Thorin's standing "Hmm, it seems that Markus has fallen asleep." He said looking at the sleeping form of Maryse on the armchair.

He turned to face Thorin "And with your coat keeping him warm." He added sounding amused, and Thorin just glared back at Gandalf.

"I know and I wasn't the one who lent him my coat." Thorin replied bitterly as he glared at Balin.

"Oh c'mon now uncle, don't be mad, Markus here was freezing earlier." Kili said putting an arm around Thorin.

Thorin twitched.

"And just a while ago we saw that you were staring at the young lad." Fili grinned and the dwarves laughed with Gandalf.

"What?" Thorin's head snapped towards Fili's direction.

"Aye! You even smiled!" Bofur exclaimed as all of the dwarves agreed.

Thorin turned red and glared daggers at all of them. "N-no I was not!" He barked, yet his voice faltered. The dwarves just laughed out louder. Thorin just turned his back among them and stomped away only stopping for a minute to tell them to prepare to go to sleep for they shall start tomorrow early morning and started to walk away again to get ready for bed himself.

"Aye lads, let's head off to bed." Bombur said and all of them agreed as they all prepared their bedrolls on the living room floor with Fili and Kili beside Maryse's armchair and all slept peacefully, even Bilbo as he slept in his own room. With the exception of Gandalf, who's just outside the hole sitting on the chair beside the door breathing out smoke rings.

* * *

_Elrond's POV_

I sat here in the library going through some papers on my desk while I heard loud rushing footsteps just on the other side of the door. I ignored it for a while as I went back to the papers, but then suddenly the footsteps got louder and louder, then someone just busted into the room not even bothering to knock. I looked up and saw two of my guards in front of me looking flustered and red.

"Lord Elrond, it's urgent."

I stood up abruptly and looked at them "What is it?"

"It seems that Lady Arwen found three girls just outside our forest area."

"Three girls?!" I exclaimed at both of them

* * *

_**So that's chapter three! I AM SO SORRY for not being able to update as soon as possible! Now you know what happened to Elise and the rest~ I hope u enjoyed! I think I shall write the next chapter all about Crista, Elise and Elinor :) R&R!**_


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

* * *

"Lord Elrond it's urgent"

Elrond abruptly stood up and looked up at the two guards in front of him.

"What is it?" His face frowned.

"It seems that Lady Arwen found three girls just outside our forest area"

"Three girls?!" Elrond exclaimed at the guards making them flinch.

"Yes, my Lord."

Elrond just forgot all about the papers he was going through and rushed out of the library quickly, whilst the two guards followed the Lord of Rivendell behind.

"Where are they?" Elrond asked stopping for a minute to face the two behind him before he continued to walk.

Even before one of the guards could reply

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The lord of Rivendell's eyes widened and taken aback with surprise as he slowly turned around and faced the guards. "What was that?"

Then they heard it again. "OMYGOD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!"

And again. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Elrond turned around his head trying to find out where the loud voice is coming from. "Is that a girl's voice I hear?" He asked curiously.

The guards gulped nervously. "Y-yes, my Lord."

The lord of the place let out a breath and dismissed the guards before he started to head to where the source of the noise came from. He walked down the hallways and as he turned a right corner, the sounds kept on getting nearer and nearer. Elrond kept on walking until he stopped on his tracks when he saw his daughter walking down the hall with a weary look on her face.

"Arwen?" He walked towards her.

Arwen sighed in relief once she saw her father. "Ada."

"I heard that you found three girls outside?" He asked.

"Yes, I saw them unconscious on the ground. But after I saw them with some scratches and wearing odd dirty clothes so I had some guards brought to a room."

"Are they alright?" He asked.

"Yes ada, I had a maid draw them a bath, but they seemed to be shocked after they woke up. They act like they aren't from anywhere here in Middle Earth, which I find weird, since one of them is a hobbit and the other two were female dwarves." Arwen explained.

Elrond frowned. Odd clothes? And doesn't seem to know they're in Middle Earth? Who are these girls? He thought.

_Elinor's POV_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I heard Crista and Elise's voice.

I quickly opened my eyes, and saw the both of them with slight panic look in their eyes.

I slowly sat up I groaned once I felt a slight pang of pain at the back of my head. Looking around I found myself sitting on a bed. Then it hit me, we're not in the townhouse anymore.

"OMYGOD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" I exclaimed getting out of bed.

"I don't know!" Elise replied.

Crista was about to say something, when a girl has long hair and pointy ears and wearing a silver dress came in.

"I see that you're already awake." She said

"W-where are we?" I asked.

"The house of Lord Elrond. And I'm Arwen" She smiled.

"I'm Elinor, this is Crista, and Elise." I introduced.

"What are we doing here?" Crista asked.

"Well, I found you outside our gates and you were brought inside."

"Where is this House of Elrond?" I frowned.

"In Imladris, but known as Rivendell to some other people."

I looked over at Crista and Elise, both of their faces with confused looks and mouths agape.

"Oh.." I said deciding not to push the conversation any further.

And Arwen just nodded.

I scratched the back of my head

After a minute of awkward silence, "If you wish, I could have a maid draw you a bath my ladies. Seeing how much dirt you have on yourselves." Arwen pointed out.

"Yeah, that would be great..." Elise mumbled.

The girl nodded and went out.

"What the hell?" I sat on the bed

"I know right." Crista replied before sitting down beside me

"What is going on?" Elise sat down beside Crista.

I looked at both of them when I noticed that Elise's hair had become, curly? CURLY?!

"Y-y-your hair!" I pointed at Elise's hair.

"What?" She asked, upon touching her hair, her eyes widened.

"I HAVE CURLY HAIR! AND POINTY EARS!" Elise freaked out once her hand touched her ears.

"Oh and you might want to look at your...feet." Crista tried to stifle a laugh.

This time Elise didn't say anything, she just stared at her big hairy feet and cried.

"M-my feet! My once beautiful feet!" She cried out. Crista laughed

"Ha! Don't laugh Crista, because you yourself shrunk!" I smirked.

"Wha-?" She looked down at herself and saw her clothes swarming her now small form. Crista stared at herself in horror. I chuckled.

"Hey! You also shrunk!" Elise laughed.

Looking down at myself, I saw how baggy my clothes are too.

"Well at least I don't have big hairy feet!" I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Wha-" She was suddenly interrupted when a maid came in with some clothes in her hands.

Us three just sat there quietly observing the long haired blonde maid again with pointy ears as she set the clothes on the bed and opened the door to the bathroom and went inside. After the maid was finished with her preparations, she told us that the bath was ready before bowing and left the room.

"I guess we should have a bath first before we all freak out again." I half joked as I undressed myself in the bathroom and slid into the tub.

Elise took off her glasses before following me into the tub and Crista soon followed.

In the tub, we all managed to rid ourselves the dirt off our skin. And after we finished, we dressed up into the clothes the maid gave us and decided to just push all of the thoughts and confusion out of our minds.

* * *

It was still dark outside and the fire of the fireplace inside Bilbo's home is already out, the glowing embers from the coals slightly illuminating the place.

Maryse and the dwarves are still asleep but on the floor, and Gandalf, well he's outside still smoking his lungs out while sitting on the bench. Except Thorin.

The girl stirred on her sleep as soon as the warmth from the fireplace faded.

She opened my eyes and the first thing she saw was the dark ceiling. Oh yeah, I'm in Middle Earth now, Maryse thought to herself

She tried to stretch out and upon turning to her side; she fell flat on her face with a loud thud.

The dwarves slightly stirred in their bedrolls because of the noise.

"Ow" She groaned rubbing her sore nose.

Maryse sat up and saw through the window that it is still dark outside.

Turning her head around, only to see that Fili and Kili were beside the armchair still sleeping, all the other dwarves were also asleep and snoring on the floor, she had noticed that someone's missing. Thorin. She thought.

Once Maryse stood up, she suddenly felt how cold the floor was. She again looked around and saw the boots the dwarves lent her last night. Sitting down on the chair she slipped it on, tying it with the pieces of string that came with it so that it won't slip off.

After she was finished, Maryse stood up again and walked towards the kitchen. And there she saw Thorin, sitting in front of the table with the map and key on the table with the soft candlelight illuminating the place.

The girl just stood there unmoving, staring at him as he stared on the map spread out in front of him.

"Thorin?" Maryse mumbled before shuffling towards the chair on his right and sat down.

Even though Thorin noticed the boy's presence, he still continued to stare at the map.

"Yes?" He replied with his deep voice.

"Why are you still awake?" He heard her whisper.

_Maryse's POV_

I waited and sat there for awhile in silence before he replied

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" He turned his head to look at me and smirked, the candlelight illuminating half of his face.

"I-I-" I stuttred.

Oh my lord, it's his sexy smirk again. I sank into the chair and felt my face heat up. I tried to cover up my face with the fur collar of the coat and tried to avoid his gaze on me.

But, unfortunately I failed.

My eyes met his, for god knows how long. I started to panic after awhile of realizing that neither of us is looking away.

"Tell me a story." I blurted out, our eyes still locked.

"About what?" He whispered, looking slightly baffled before looking away.

I sighed. Thank the lord. I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of silence "Anything?" Is the only thing that I managed to reply.

"Tell me about Erebor." I added as I leaned on the table and rested my head on my arms.

"Erebor." I heard him say seeing his eyes twinkle with slight happiness.

"Yes." I mumbled digging myself deeper into the fur coat and yawned as I started to feel sleepy again.

"Are you cold?" He asked out of the blue.

"No. Balin lent me this coat you know? It's actually warm, comfy and smells so good" I said sheepishly before taking in the coat's musky-forest like scent.

I suddenly saw Thorin stiffen a little bit and his eyes widened.

"What?" I questioned before yawning again.

"Nothing, so uhmm...the story." He cleared his throat

"Erebor was one of the last dwarf kingdoms that..." Thorin started, but I felt so sleepy that I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I felt something moving around me and heard some whispers. I slowly opened my eyes only to see the dwarves all awake and seated around the dining table eating breakfast.

"Mornin' laddie" Bofur smiled beside me.

"Mornin' Bofur" I smiled as I sat up and stretched out smelling the delicious food.

"How come you fell asleep here?" He asked.

Did I fell asleep here? I thought to myself. Looking around, I noticed the empty seat beside me. Oh look, Thorin's missing again.

"I did?"

"Aye." He replied before he went back to his food.

I felt some cold chills pass by, I shivered. So, I buried myself deeper into the coat and groaned at the warmth.

"I love this coat you lent me guys, it's so warm and I really can't get over the fact that it smells so good. I could wear this like, forever." My voice muffled by the fur collar and smiled sheepishly at the dwarves.

They immediately stopped eating for a minute and stared at me before giving each other weird looks. I looked at Balin and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked the dwarves. But, the only thing I got was them grinning at me like idiots before going back to their own food.

I frowned.

"Oh nothing, here's you breakfast laddie!" Balin assured me as he set down a plate with eggs and bacon in front of me.

Breakfast actually went well, I could say. I ate my food quietly while the dwarves talked as they ate. After we finished eating, the dwarves still continued talking to each other while one of them washed the dishes, waiting for Thorin's call of leaving. And I myself am still having this internal struggle whether I should join them. I mean the orcs, and trolls that we shall encounter like in the movie, and what if I don't make it through and die?

I sighed softly, wrapping the coat around me tighter.

"You better give that coat back to its owner Mister Markus." I heard Balin's voice from the other side of the table, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uhm..what?" I asked.

"I think the owner might like to have his coat back" Fili said

I blushed. "Oh, yeah the coat." I stood up and got rid of myself the coat hissing at the sudden lost of warmth.

"I'm sorry Balin, here and thank you for lending it to me last night." I smiled while giving the article of clothing to him, but he insisted on taking it.

"What? It's yours isn't it? You should take it." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Woah lad, that's not mine" He replied

"What?" My face frowning of confusion

"Aye, it's not his, Mister Markus." Dwalin said slowly.

"Then who is this?" My voice slightly rose

Then there was this silence among the dwarves.

"What?" I asked in confusion "Why are you all so quiet all of a sudden?" I added.

Looking around, I saw Thorin's nephews sharing this look that I can't read.

"Fili, Kili, whose coat is this?" I leaned towards their direction and held the coat under their noses.

"Uhmm...I-I-" Kili stuttered and elbowed Fili's side.

"Oomph! I-it b-belongs t-t-to..." Fili's voice trailed.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Belongs to? And why are all acting like that? Is there something?" I asked, suspiciously eyeing the dwarves. "Oh puhlease! Don't tell me that THIS, belongs to Thorin. After all...I..." My voice trailed once I saw Fili and Kili with the rest of the company turn pale.

My eyes widened. "YOU LENT ME THORIN'S COAT?!" My voice literally boomed through Bilbo's home. "W-wh-why? Why would you do that? Did you actually ask for permission from him?" I glared at Balin.

"Well..." I heard Bofur's voice trail

"Oh no, it's already enough that he hates me!" I added. I started to pace around the kitchen in slight panic.

"Calm down laddie, Thorin won't hate you."

"What?! Why?! After I almost stabbed his hand last night? I insulted him last night? Why do you think that Bofur? Why? Why?" I ranted on.

"We actually told-"

And it struck me. "Oh god! Last night! Holy lord! Last night! I-I told Thorin some embarrassing things about his coat!" I sat down and buried my face into my hands.

"What things?" Kili asked curiously.

I felt my face heat up. "A-bout how his coat smelled so good!" I exclaimed.

Then I heard the dwarves started laughing and snicker.

"Omygod! I can't face him!" I whined looking at Bofur beside me with a weary look.

"It's okay laddie! He won't hate you." I smiled at Bofur.

"After all, you practically said that he smelled good!" Fili teased.

"Oh my god Fili! Like what I told you earlier, I said that the COAT smelled good! Not him!" I barked emphasizing the word coat.

"But it's still practically the same! Am I right Kili?" He wagged his eyebrows at me with his stupid grin plastered on his stupid face.

"Ughhh!" I flailed my arms in the air.

So, out of frustration, I stood up and when I was about to leave the kitchen, I bumped into something hard.

* * *

_**There you go! Chapter four! I'm sorry for the delay~ So the three are in Rivendell all dumbstruck and confused ahaha! Hmm...who do you think Maryse bumped into? Gandalf? or Thorin? R&R!**_


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

* * *

"Oomph!" Maryse bumped into someone causing her to fall on the floor. She looked up and saw Thorin staring down at her with his arms crossed and poker face on.

"Are you alright lad?" Bofur spoke up from behind her.

Maryse's eyes narrowed and stood up quickly with the coat in her hands.

"H-h-here's your coat Thorin" She handed him the coat and Thorin just nodded at her as he took the article of clothing from her hands.

The two stood in front of each other in silence, the dwarves watching with amusement.

"Start packing up, we're leaving in a few. And you better start deciding whether you're going or not, because I can't afford having the whole company fall behind just because of you." His deep voice broke the silence, as he glared at the girl in front of him before turning around and started walking away.

What the heck?! I was just trying to be nice! Maryse thought.

"Laddie." Fili placed a hand on her shoulder.

Maryse twitched.

"Wait Thorin!" Maryse shrugged Fili's hand off, stormed towards Thorin's retreating figure and grabbed his arm. Thorin turned his head and looked at her.

"What?" He slightly glared.

"Well first of all, I am sorry if I am already causing you and your dwarves to FALL BEHIND." She glared daggers at him, her voice rose. "And, I don't even know why you are suddenly mad at me. Is it because you hate me? You don't like me?"

Thorin opened his mouth to say something but Maryse cut him off.

"You know what? NEVERMIND. Because whether you hate me or not I am going." Maryse scowled. "Balin! Give me my contract!" She snapped her fingers in the air.

"Oh, uhmm..here you go lad." Balin was slightly taken a back.

Maryse took the contract and signed it like how she always has signed her drawings. "There you go my king. Oh and by the way, thanks for the coat." She snarled at Thorin before storming out of the kitchen. And the dwarves could only look at her retreating self.

After Maryse walked out or rather stomped her way out of the place, the dwarves could only look at their leader, none other than Thorin Oakenshield.

"Woah." Kili mumbled.

Thorin cleared his throat. "Start packing up, we leave in a few." He told the company as he turned around and left. But he suddenly stopped on his tracks when all of them heard someone shouting from outside.

"Is that Mister Markus?" Ori asked.

"Aye lads, now let's get ready" Balin said taking Maryse's contract on the table and left one for Bilbo as he stood up.

The dwarves all agreed, and then they too all stood up. After they have cleaned the dishes and the kitchen they went to the living room and packed their things before they headed out for the door.

_Maryse POV_

So out of frustration, I stormed out of the kitchen and went outside. There I saw Gandalf sitting on the bench smoking. I plopped down beside him and let out a huff.

"Thorin's giving you a hard time?" He chuckled as he let out a smoke. The smoke made me cough.

"You don't say." I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't know Gandalf, I was just being nice at him and then he just suddenly becomes mad at me." I sighed clenching my hands into fists on my lap.

"Hmmm..." I glanced at him and saw him looking slightly amused.

"What?"

"Nothing, but you must know that you just need to travel with them until you find your friends."

I sighed again wearily. "I know. But he's just so irritating that it makes me want to UGHHH!"

I felt my blood starting to stir as I stood up, flailed my arms in the air and shouted in frustration.

"UGHHH! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE THORIN OAKENSHEILD!" I still continued to shout when suddenly Gandalf stood up and felt his hand on my mouth muffling the sounds.

"MFHFHF!" I struggled in his grasp.

"Shush Miss Maryse! You're disturbing the other hobbits from their sleep!" He whispered

When I already calmed down I sat again on the bench with Gandalf. He started smoking again from his pipe while I stared out to the beautiful scenery of The Shire in front of me.

"I suggest you start packing now laddie" I suddenly heard someone from behind. Turning my head around I saw Balin standing just outside the door with his own pack in his arms.

"Nah, I have nothing with me anyway." I stood up.

"Really?" Fili and Kili went out of the door and soon, the rest of the dwarves started piling out of the hole all packed and ready.

"Well yeah." I shrugged. The only thing with me when I arrived here is my own ass, the clothes that I was wearing and my now worn out converse which I don't want to bother myself bringing since I have new clothes now.

After a while, we saw Thorin finally come out of the house.

"Let's go." He commanded, and thus they all started to move.

* * *

I stood there on the ground while I look at the dwarves mounting their own ponies and for Gandalf's case, a horse. I sighed. I have no pony so Thorin said that I shall ride with one of the dwarves. I sighed again.

"Gandalf!" I called.

"Yes?"

"Could I ride with you?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not since this horse is too big for you I'm afraid." WHAT THE HELL?! What does that have to do with riding with him?

I tried asking Balin but he refused because he told me that he has already too much baggage for the pony to handle. I rolled my eyes. So I tried asking Bofur this time, but again he refused for no reason. I was about to ask Oin when

"Mister Markus!" I heard Fili calling from behind as he mounted his own pony

"What?" I looked at them with an annoyed expression.

"You could ride with me if you want."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah!" He grinned.

Once I walked over to him, he reached out his hand. But I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Take my hand." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

His eyes immediately widened.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?"

The dwarves all stared at me. I looked down at the ground as my face started to heat up.

"No." I mumbled.

"What?!" He and Kili shouted and the others chuckled.

"Shut up!" I fumed.

"Here we go."

Fili got down of the pony and took me by the waist and lifted me up on the animal. I yelped.

"Woah, your light for a male dwarf." He mused. Then he got on the pony. BECAUSE I AM NOT A BOY! I wanted to shout at him.

I let out a huff when suddenly the horse started to move. I immediately held Fili's waist tightly and closed my eyes shut.

"Oh my god." I muttered.

"Don't hold me so tight laddie, I might die." He tried to wiggle out of my arms.

"No! I-I might fall!" I stuttered.

So, that's how I ended up riding at the back of the horse with Fili. After a while of riding, I got used to it and loosened my hold on Fili and he sighed in relief.

"Mister Gandalf, are you sure Bilbo's goin' to join us?" Ori asked the grey wizard.

"Yes, and just you wait."

"Hey brother, you wanna make a bet?" Kili went over us with a grin on his face.

"Aye!" He and the other dwarves made a bet whether Bilbo's coming or not. I was on the 'coming side' and obviously I am going to win Muwahaha!

"So lad, you don't have anything with you, what will you use for the bet if you lose?" Bofur piped up. Well, obviously I'm going to win! I thought to myself.

"Well if I win first, uhm...I get to have Fili's dagger!" I took Fili's dagger from his belt.

"Hey!" He protested.

"And if you lose?" Kili's voice laced with amusement.

"Well, hmm...let me see..." My voice trailed.

"You get to be our-" Kili's voice was suddenly cut off when we heard Bilbo. YEY! I rejoiced inwardly.

"W-w-wait!" Bilbo ran towards the company with the contract in his hands. He stopped in front of Balin's pony as he handed the dwarf the contract.

"H-here I signed it." Bilbo panted. Balin took out his glasses and looked at the paper.

"Well, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He told Bilbo.

"Give him a pony." I flinched at Thorin's deep commanding voice.

"What? I-I can walk actually." Bilbo insisted. But Fili and Kili took hold on each of his arms and put him on his pony. Bilbo struggled a little bit on the horse.

The hobbit noticed the flying of the pouches of money from one dwarf to another. He asked Gandalf what's happening and Gandalf told him that we made bets. And a pouch of money flew towards Gandalf. After a while of riding

"W-wait! Stop! We have to go back!" Bilbo called out causing the dwarves to come to a halt.

"What is it this time Mister Baggins?" Gandalf asked his voice with slight annoyance.

"I forgot my handkerchief." He told us.

The dwarves rolled his eyes at him and a piece of cloth was thrown at Bilbo. He caught it and looked at it with slight disgust.

"Move on." I heard Thorin so we started to move again.

"Ha! I get to keep you dagger!" I laughed at Fili. "But you keep it first, since I have no bag with me." I told him.

"Well then, put it back where you got it." He said

"Wait, where's the sheath?" I asked as I looked for it in his belt.

"The sheath is here in front laddie." He teased and I saw him look at his brother from the side.

"What? That sheath wasn't there when I got this! And why don't you return it since it's there in front."

"I can't" He turned his head and looked at me with that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"What do you mean you can't?!" I started to feel irritated

"I am steering the pony. I've got my hands full. And what's the matter, you're just going to return it to its sheath" He kept on. I looked at the other dwarves and saw them watching us with amusement.

"Huh. So you want to play this game? Sure." Muttered

So, I tightened my legs around the pony, ducked under Fili's arms as I leaned in towards his front. And there it was the sheath almost in between his legs. It is obvious that he turned his belt around. I looked up at Fili. His face was slightly red and looking down at me looking surprised.

I grinned inwardly. Let's see

"What's wrong Fili?" I whispered and tried my best to lick my upper lip seductively. "Just like you said, I'm just returning the dagger back here." I said as I slid it into the leather sheath slowly even though my hands were slightly trembling while I looked into his eyes. I tried not to laugh at his shocked expression. I heard the others laughing in the background

"What in Durin's name are you two doing?!" Both of us suddenly froze on the spot. Thorin I thought.

Still frozen on the spot, I turned my head slowly and saw Thorin there in front with the others. His eyes dark and aura shouting dangerous.

"Uhmm...nothing uncle." Kili said.

"Nothing?!" I flinched. He went down his pony and walked towards us

"Y-yes." He gulped.

Once Thorin reached us, I sat up properly and nudged Fili.

"Uncle, calm down, we're just joking." Fili explained. I looked around me and saw the dwarves still with that amused look on their stupid faces.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down when you and this boy are doing such unlawful things?"

UNLAWFUL THINGS?! What the heck?! It's actually obvious that Fili and I were playing along.

"Thorin, stop it!" I slid off the pony.

"You, are coming with me." He snarled. Grabbing me by my upper arm like he did last night and dragged me all the way in front. I winced at how tight he's gripping me while dragging me off.

I looked behind me a saw the others looking worried, especially Gandalf.

"Thorin! Lad!" I heard Balin shouting from behind.

"S-s-stop! Ow! It hurts Thorin!" Tears of pain started to blur my vision. Why is he acting like this? I kept on struggling within his grasp until I was finally let go of. I hissed at the pain shooting at my arm. Thorin finally faced me and glared daggers at me.

"Would you care to explain to me what happened there?" His voice full of anger. Why is he angry?!

"What is happening to you?!" I tried hard not to let the tears fall and my voice calm.

After a while of the glaring contest, I tried to risk something.

"Are you jealous?" I lightly smirked but my eyes still becoming watery because of the pain in my arm.

"Jealous?! I am not jealous, in fact, I don't even care about you! I hate you!" He yelled with his sharp tongue.

I flinched.

"And I told you, I want you to explain what happened back there with you and Fili!"

Hate me?! Don't care about me?! Explain?! EXPLAIN?! Who is he for me to explain to my husband?! My boyfriend?!

I snapped. "Explain?! Why?! It's not like you're someone who I need to explain to! It's not like we're together!" I rambled on and didn't even give him a chance to reply.

"And Thorin, if you actually don't care about me then why are you suddenly being like this?!" I yelled at him and tears started to fall, this time not because of the pain in my arm but the pain I'm starting to feel inside. "I already know that you don't like me as much and I also don't care! Me and Fili are obviously just teasing and joking around with each other! SO WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" I full out shouted at his face before I went back to the others not even bothering to look back.

I walked back towards Fili and the tears kept on coming. It hurts. It hurts like hell. Why does it hurt so much inside?! I sniffed as I wiped the tears with my sleeve. Once I reached Fili and the pony I looked up to him.

"Help me up Fili." I gave a shaky grin while I tried so hard not to cry in front of him, my hand rubbing my upper arm up and down in attempt to soothe the pain.

* * *

When they all saw Thorin dragging Markus by the arm the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf could only watch them in silence. It's actually obvious to them that their leader is jealous, but must he treat him like that?

"Gandalf, I think you should do something about this." Bilbo mumbled.

"No, I think it's best not to get in between them." Gandalf said slightly amused.

"But, look at the poor lad!" Bofur insisted.

"Aye, I think it's best not to get involved with them." Balin told him. Balin knew how much jealousy Thorin felt towards his nephew and Markus.

"They actually look like an old married couple fighting." Dwalin said

Then suddenly

"I hate you!" They heard Thorin yell at the poor boy. Then they heard shouting and more shouting from Markus while crying.

"I already know that you don't like me as much and I also don't care! Me and Fili are obviously just teasing and joking around with each other! SO WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"Oh here he comes." Ori told them before they all saw him walking towards them still in tears.

"Help me up Fili." They heard him tell Fili.

Fili went down his horse and was about to help the lad up when he saw him back away a little.

"What's the matter?" His eyes frowned in worry.

"I don't know Fili, it just...it hurts so much inside!" He heard him trying to steady his own voice. "P-p-please hug me!" He suddenly said as tears again started to fall.

"W-what?" Fili looked at the others and saw Kili give him a look. Fili hesitated for a moment when he stepped forward and gave Markus an awkward hug.

While the others watch their poor lad crying onto Fili, Balin went down his pony and walked towards Thorin who has mixed emotions of guilt and sadness written all over his face.

"Must you treat him like that Thorin?" Balin put a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"I don't know Balin I'm so confused right now." He replied as he looked over where Markus is crying while hugging his nephew.

Balin looked at Thorin's face, now with emotions of longing and jealousy. He knew that Thorin is still confused with his feelings over Markus.

Suddenly, he saw Thorin's face turned hard and mounted his pony for so much time has been already wasted.

"Balin, tell the company, we're moving on." He commanded.

And Balin just nodded.

_Maryse POV_

Once I felt Fili hug me, the hug was slightly awkward but that made me brake into fits of sobs. Why? Why does it hurt? Thorin only told me that he hates me but why does it hurt so much!? I know that with my crying I might blow up my cover as a boy but, I just don't care anymore. After a few minutes of crying and Fili running his hand up and down my back, I started to calm down.

"It's time to go lads." We heard Balin from behind

I got out of his embrace and looked at him.

"Thanks Fili, I feel so much better now." I pushed back all of the sadness and pain inside me and smiled.

"Oh, uh...you're welcome and here you go!" He grinned as he lifted me up back on the pony before he too mounted the said animal and started to move.

* * *

_**Woaahhh...Thorin, harsh much? Wahh! Sorry for the not updating for so long ahaha! Oh and it's not going to be Fili slash Maryse ahaha! Don't worry! I just plan for both of them to be close. So what do you think of this chapter? My mind my change about about this chapter and I might change it but if not, then I'll just leave it like this ahaha! Next chapter: About Elise, Elinor and Crista yey! R&R!**_


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

* * *

Meanwhile in Rivendell, the three girls were in the bedroom after taking their bath. Elinor and Crista were sitting on the bed, playing with the hems of their dresses' sleeves. While Elise was pacing back and fourth around the room 'trying out' her new set of feet, the other two were watching her in silence.

"Oh my goodness Elise! I'm getting dizzy! Stop it!" Crista rolled her eyes at the newly transformed hobbit.

"I-I can't! I mean just look! My feet don't really feel anything! And look, it kinda has a leathery feel you know." Elise replied as she sat down on the floor cross legged and touched the sole of her feet.

Crista just let out a huff.

After a while of silence Elinor spoke up.

"Hey guys, are we really here? I mean, we might be on drugs or something."

"Drugs? Huh, interesting. Or maybe we're dreaming" Crista mumbled.

Elise immediately stood up on the floor.

"No! We are not drugged! Just look at how real this is to be fake!" She walked over the two and plopped herself beside them and ran a hand through her now curly hair.

"And if we are dreaming, doesn't it seem weird that we're dreaming of something that Maryse should be dreaming about?"

"What do you mean?" Elinor and Crista turned their heads towards Elise.

"What I mean is that, do you remember all of the posters and nerdy stuff about Tolkien's stories that Maryse keeps in her room? I observed that some people in the posters look exactly like the ones we met here. Like Arwen."

The readhead and Elinor just gaped at her. Sure they obviously knew that but, they don't really paid too much attention to Maryse's ramblings about that nerdy stuff.

"And now that you mentioned Maryse, she's not here." Elinor concluded as she looked around.

Silence.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE IN MARYSE'S CRAZY MIND!" Crista stood up from the bed and started to run and shout around the room like a mad woman while flailing her arms in the air.

"Calm down!" Elinor ran towards Crista and tackled her on the ground.

"Oomph!" Crista and Elinor crashed into the floor, tangled in each other's limbs.

"Are you both alright?" Elise rushed to where they were.

Crista winced as she felt some shooting pain at her left wrist. "O-o-ow. I think I sprained my wrist." She sat up and held up her hand for them to see. But when Elise was about to reach for Crista's wrist to inspect it, she suddenly felt a pang of pain also at her left wrist.

"Ugh, ow!" The female hobbit exclaimed as she cradled her wrist.

"What is happening?" Elinor inched towards them and accidentally leaned on her left hand when she suddenly also felt pain at her left wrist. "Ouch! Oh dear god! What is happening?! My wrist!" As the pain started become more and more painful for the three.

"Ahh! It hurts!" Elise cried out and tears of pain started to fall from her eyes.

"You don't say?!" Crista rolled her eyes as she held up her now swollen wrist carefully not to let it get leaned on or something. The three girls kept shouting and questioning in confusion to what the hell is happening to them when the pain from Elise and Elinor's wrists immediately subsided.

"The hell?" Elinor frowned as she examined her hand confused than she'd ever been.

"I know right." Elise said.

"Hey! How come you guys felt pain? And ow, I really twisted my wrist from our fall" Crista still holding her wrist with care and slightly glared at Elinor

"I don-" Elinor was cut off when a voice echoed throughout the room

"You girls have a connection."

Crista, Elinor, and Elise froze. Then abeautiful lady wearing all white with long hair and pointy ears and appeared in front of them.

"W-w-who are you?! Y-you're a white lady!" Crista pointed at her, forgetting all about her sprained wrist. Elise and Elinor gaped.

"I'm Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien." She said.

"Gala what?" Elinor's eyebrows rose.

"And what connection?" Elise questioned.

"A connection between you and your friends. When one of you experiences some emotions like pain, the others also feels it, but only in a length of time." She explained.

"Ohhhhh...so that kinda...explains it." Elise mumbled as she touched her own hand.

"Coolness." Elinor bemused.

"Do you know why we're here, Galadriel?" Crista frowned.

"We summoned you here to do a great task, a task that you and your friends shall know in time."

Speaking of friends

"Wait! How about our friend? Maryse?" Elinor suddenly blurted out.

"Your friend is safe; she is under protection of a certain company." Galadriel answered.

"And you summoned us here? So that means this is all real, and that might explain the earthquake." Elise mumbled and frowned slightly.

"When will we be able to see her?"

"In time, my dear you will see, and we shall meet again soon." The Lady of Lothlorien smiled warmly at the girls before she disappeared in a flash of light.

After Galadriel left or rather disappeared, Elise, Crista, and Elinor sat there in silence.

"Guys, is it just me or when she talked, her lips didn't move, it's like she's talking to us in our minds." Elinor said.

Even before Elise and Crista could even reply, someone bursts into the room. It was a tall man also with pointy ears, long black hair and Arwen with a servant behind them.

"We heard screams earlier, did something happen?" His face full of concern

"O-oh, uhmmm...I sprained my wrist." Crista tried to stand up and held up her injured hand for him to see.

"How did you manage to have such injury?" He asked, his voice laced with both curiosity and worry as he helped her up, carefully grabbed her hand and started to examine it, causing for Crista to blush.

"Uh...we were kinda playing around?" She tried to explain, but it came out more of a question than an explanation. But the elf didn't say something; he just raised an eyebrow at the girl as he continued to look at Crista's injury.

"Get me a bandage, I'm going to wrap her wrist to prevent it from moving too much." He told the servant.

"Oh, uhm...I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Elise stood up and walked towards where Crista and the tall man were. Elinor followed.

"It's alright I'm Elrond, the Lord of this place." He smiled at her and his voice sounded strong yet gentle.

"So, we really are not dreaming." Elinor muttered under her breath.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. Dreaming? Why would these girls say that?

"My daughter tells me that she found you outside of our gates unconscious." He said as he got the roll of white bandage from the servant and told him to leave before he began wrapping Crista's wrist carefully.

"Daughter?" Crista, Elise, and Elinor cocked their head to the side.

"Why yes, my daughter Arwen." Elrond gestured at Arwen's direction.

"Ohh...so she's your daughter."

"Where did you come from? How did a hobbit and two female dwarves get here?"

"Let me guess, we two are the dwarves and she is the hobbit." Crista pointed out as she winced in pain a little for Elrond tightened the bandage around her wrist.

"Why yes." Elrond politely said and secured the bandage before letting it go. The redhead nodded in thanks and he also nodded back.

"We actually don't know, I mean a minute there we're in the townhouse for a vacation and then suddenly we woke up here in this...place." Elise explained to the elf.

Elrond slightly frowned as he listened to the three girl's explanation.

"Then some white beautiful lady shows up, and tells us some crazy ass shit." Crista said

"Like we have some kind of connection blah blah, and then we were summoned here to do some special assignment."

"A task actually." Elise corrected Elinor.

"Yes, a task that 'we shall know in time' and our friend Maryse is under some kind of protection. But that's okay; at least we know she's safe." Crista continued on.

After the explanation and stuff, a moment of silence followed.

"Guys, I have something." Elise said, eyebrows met in a frown.

"What is it Elise?" The girls and even the elves looked at her.

"I think we are here in Tolkien's world. But in Peter Jackson's movie version of it." She concluded for she remembered that one time when she and the girls went to Maryse's house to watch Lord of the Rings and the other time when they watched The Hobbit in the theatre.

They're kind of slow sometimes.

"How could you say that?" They continued to ask. But Elrond and Arwen just kept quiet and listened to them.

"I think I remembered watching Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit with Maryse. But the thing is, I don't know what era we are in. And I haven't really paid that much attention in watching."

"So how do we know what era?" Elinor asked. And Elise frowned, thinking of a way to know whether they're in The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit.

"Lord Elrond." Elise faced the said elf.

"Yes?" Elrond looked down at her.

"Do you know any hobbit named Bilbo Baggins?"

"I'm sorry but no, is he also a friend of yours?" He shook his head.

"Uhmm...I think we're in The Hobbit then." Elise told Crista and Elinor, who only stared at her, still not getting what she meant. Sure, they know and watched the trilogy one time and the recent Peter Jackson movie, but then again, they don't really remember. "Because I also remembered that in LotR, Bilbo stayed here in Rivendell or something so..." Elise's voice trailed.

"Ohh...I remember somehow..." Elinor mumbled

"So...we are stuck in a fictional world..." Crista said before another moment of silence.

"Since we are already here, and the weird white lady said that we shall be meeting Maryse soon, I guess we should stay here then." Elise told them.

"Yeah I guess." Crista smiled.

"And this place doesn't seem bad at all." Elinor ran a hand through her hair and realized that her hair had become thicker.

"Well then, let me welcome you to my house my ladies." Elrond suddenly said as he held out his arms and smiled at them warmly.

"Thanks! I'm Crista and these two are Elinor and Elise" Crista introduced.

"Yes, my daughter told me." Elrond said.

Then suddenly, they heard Crista, Elise, and Elinor's stomach growl, causing for the three to blush in embarrassment.

"It seems that they're hungry ada." Arwen smiled.

"Why yes. We can't have our guests going hungry. I shall have maids bring you some food for dinner" Elrond chuckled before he and his daughter turned around and left the room.

"Y-yes." Elise muttered still blushing.

"Awesome." Elinor huffed as she plopped on the bed facing down.

"I know right." Crista sat next to her and observed the white cloth bandage around her wrist.

The three of them continued to converse as they waited for their dinner to come.

* * *

_**So there's chapter six~ So the girls have this special connection kinda cliche' right? ahaha! And I'm still warming up their character so that is why this chapter is kinda short. Whew, so I shall write the next chapter all about Maryse ahaha! I am sorry if this chappie does not contain as much humor like the other chapters. And I want to thank for all of the reviews and followers~ R&R!**_


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

* * *

The company rode pretending like nothing happened earlier, yet there is still this sheer awkwardness that lingers in the air.

"Oh look the lad has fallen asleep." Balin bemusedly told the dwarves.

"Yeah, I think the thing earlier was just too much for him." Nori said

Bilbo was observing the whole company from the back. From there he saw Markus riding at the back with Fili, his arms loosely wrapped around his waist and head resting on Fili's back while he slept. The rest of the dwarves were riding and talking to each other in hushed tones for them not to wake up the sleeping lad. Gandalf on the other hand was riding on his pony next to him while smoking from his pipe.

After a while of riding, Markus woke up.

* * *

_Maryse POV_

I didn't notice that I fell asleep until I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I was about to stretch my upper body when I realized that if I do that I might reveal the bump I am hiding underneath these clothes I'm wearing. I looked around as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and saw some of the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf looking at me.

I grinned at them.

"Oh thank Aule you're awake, my back's starting to hurt." Fili said and tried to sit up properly straightening his back.

"How long was I asleep?" I my voice cracked. I licked my lips and saw how dry my throat is. It's like I stuffed my mouth with forty cotton balls.

"Here, you might want to drink some water lad." Bofur offered up.

"Oh thanks." I cleared my throat and as I was about to reach out my hand, I felt a pang of pain through my hand.

"Oh god." I suddenly held my wrist as the pain became more and more painful by the second, burying my face immediately into Fili's back to muffle the screams of pain.

"MFMFMFMFFFF!" I held my wrist tightly in attempt to ease the pain, but unfortunately it only made it worse. I could already feel tears welling up in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" I heard Fili's voice laced with concern.

"I-I don't ahhh fuck!" I closed my eyes tight shut, curled up my body, and bit my lower lip so hard until I started to taste blood. Why is this suddenly happening?!

* * *

The dwarves and even Bilbo started to panic once they saw what was happening with their lad.

"Brother, do something!" Kili told Fili who immediately went down from his own pony and dashed towards where Markus and Fili were.

"I-I don't know what's happening!" Fili turned himself around on the pony and faced Markus only to see him curled up while gripping his wrist tight and his lip bleeding.

"He's bleeding laddie!" Balin too rushed to where Markus was and was about to touch Markus when he heard Gandalf's voice.

"Don't touch him, just let him be, he'll be fine in a few." The said wizard told them. Well, not actually told them, it's more of like commanding them.

"But-" The white haired dwarf protested his eyebrows met in worry.

"Trust me." Gandalf said, his tone more gentle this time

"Are you sure?" Thorin's voice full of concern startled them. He was on his pony beside Gandalf and the rest, in his eyes you can see how worried he is than the other dwarves. All of the anger he felt earlier now gone and replaced with slight fear and worry. Fearing of what shall happen next to Markus.

"Yes." Gandalf replied calmly.

While they heard Markus' muffled screams, they could do nothing except watch him wearily. Thorin just stared at him as he tightened his grip on the steering rope of the pony until his own knuckles went white. For he could do nothing except watch Markus scream and lips bleed, he clenched his jaw. But that didn't go unnoticed by the dwarves.

They saw how worried he is for the lad, and the way he looked at him. When Fili and Kili, with the rest of the dwarves saw him in that state, something in their brain clicked as they connected the events of last night, earlier and now, they realized that their leader the king under the mountain, Thorin Oakenshield loves Markus.

"Balin, is this what you meant?" Bofur whispered to the said dwarf after recalling the events of last night.

"Aye." Balin grinned.

"Uncle loves Mister Markus?" Kili muttered under his breath upon realization hit him.

And the rest of the dwarves gave each other knowing looks and grinned at each other.

Bilbo sent a questioning look towards Gandalf and the wizard just gave him a smirk and nodded at the hobbit.

* * *

_Maryse POV_

When the pain finally started to fade into slight numbness, I slowly opened my eyes and saw the whole company looking at me and Fili looking down on me, the concern in their eyes evident, well except for Gandalf. I carefully sat up properly only be face to face with the blonde dwarf.

"Are you alright?" His voice laced with concern

I slightly nodded when suddenly I was hugged by Fili.

"Thank Aule!" He said before he pulled back and went down the pony. Fili offered his hands, I took them and used them as support as I went down the pony.

"What happened?" Bilbo asked.

"I don't...actually know." I said and frowned in confusion.

I loosened my grip on my hand and felt the pain now completely gone. What the hell? I thought as I flexed my wrist checking out if it still hurts. But no, it's like nothing had happened. I frowned, licking my lips, I cringed.

"Ow. What the hell?!" I softly touched my lips only to cringe again in pain.

"You're lips are bleeding laddie."

"Oh.." My voice trailed and I looked around only to find Thorin on his pony.

Our gaze met.

"Are you fine now?" He barely whispered, yet I heard it. His eyes don't anymore have that anger I saw earlier, but what I saw was concern and slight sadness.

"I-I guess..." I mumbled and looked away and turned around to face the other dwarves. When I turned around I heard Thorin let out a weary sigh and the pony move away, I lightly squeezed my left upper arm. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. I saw the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf looking at me with weird looks. Such as stupid grins, smirks and amused looks glued on their faces.

"What?" My lip curled upwards.

"Oh, nothing." Fili chuckled.

"Oookay?" I rasied an eyebrow.

"Here's an ointment laddie, for your lips." I took the small leathery pouch Oin handed me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Here's some water to wash out the blood in your mouth." Bofur offered up.

I nodded in thanks before I took a swig from the water pouch Bofur gave me and spit out the water and returned the pouch again. After I applied the ointment on my lip, I gave Oin the pouch back.

"Are you fine now Mister Markus?" I smiled up at Bilbo before I nodded and he too nodded in return.

"Can we um...talk later Gandalf?" I asked the grey wizard. I don't know, I just had this sudden urge to ask Gandalf for a talk.

"Of course Mister Markus." He grinned before he steered his horse and began to move with Bilbo following him from behind.

"I guess we ought to move shall we?" I heard Fili from behind me. And the rest of the company agreed as they mounted their own ponies and began to move.

"Sure." I said and before I knew it, Fili put me on the pony before he too as well climbed on and we started to move.

The rest of the journey went slow. Most of the time I was quiet and pondering about what happened to my wrist, answering the questions the dwarves ask me, and after a few hours my lower back started to hurt. After again a few more hours of squirming, cursing out, and sighing, it was already night time and my prayers were heard. Thorin decided to stop and set up camp for the night.

"Oh thank heavens!" I flailed my arms in the air and decided to sit on a rock while Bombur sets up the fire and started cooking dinner. Soon, the dwarves started piling and sitting around the fire. After we ate, the company started to get ready for bed. I remembered, like in the movie, Fili and Kili were sitting beside each other in comfortable silence, Gandalf was leaning on a tree while smoking his lungs out. The others were now sleeping. And Bilbo too was sleeping.

"Now's not the right time Mister Markus." Gandalf said just when I was about to sit beside him.

I sighed. "Fine." I said before I went to where Fili and Kili were.

"How's your lip?" Kili piped up.

"It's fine now." I grinned

After a moment of silence, like what I also saw in the movie, Bilbo got up looking slightly pissed at a snoring dwarf and fed his pony with an apple. I giggled.

"What's funny laddie?" Balin suddenly showed up from the side.

"Oh nothing" I shook my head when out of the blue; we heard a screeching like howl.

* * *

"What was that?" Bilbo asked Fili and Kili.

"Orcs" Kili said, the fire softly illuminating his face.

"Orcs?" Bilbo tiptoed towards the brothers and Markus, in which Thorin was suddenly woken up the moment Bilbo, mentioned Orcs.

"Throat cutters, there are dozens of them out there." Fili said while a pipe in his hand and kept telling the poor curly haired hobbit about the orcs. Bilbo stared out at the forest when Fili, Markus, and Kili chuckled.

But the fun was all ruined when

"You think that's funny?" Thorin glared at the three.

"You think a night raid of orcs' a joke?" He added.

"W-we didn't mean anything by it." Kili mumbled feeling slightly ashamed.

"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world." The king scolded. And Markus just rolled his eyes at him.

"Forgive him laddie." Balin told the brothers and Markus before he went on with the story of Thorin as to why he hates orcs.

* * *

_Maryse POV_

I didn't anymore bother to listen to Balin's story, for I already knew because of the movie to what is Thorin's story for his hatred for orcs. So while Balin tells the story to Fili and Kili, I sighed and rested my head on my hand and stared at Thorin's back. I could actually relate to him, I mean, I already lost my parents and him too. So I know how he feels, even though if it's just a little. I let out a sigh again and ran a hand through my hair. I just wish he wouldn't be such a jerk to me sometimes.

* * *

After the white haired dwarf had finished the story, Fili and Kili now understood to why their uncle hated orcs so much. During a moment of silence the three dwarves and Bilbo observed how the lad, Markus looks at Thorin with a look of longing.

"Do you think Mister Markus likes uncle?" Kili mumbled

"What makes you say that?" Bilbo popped in.

"You heard that? That was supposed to be a thought." The brunette said.

"Well, you obviously thought out loud brotha" Fili chuckled

"Thought what?" Bofur butted in.

"I mean, I don't know...I'm just starting to have a feeling about it. Or maybe it's just me" Kili rambled on as the others just watched him in slight confusion an amusement.

"Ohhh...I think I know what you mean laddie, I feel it too." Bofur raised his eyebrows.

"You do too?"

"Yeah." The hatted dwarf grinned

"But how can you be so sure?" Bilbo asked

"Yeah brother." Fili nodded in agreement

"Ask him then" Balin rolled his eyes

"Well that doesn't seem right." The hobbit said.

"Oh I know!" Fili sent his brother a look. And Kili grinned mischievously.

The two brothers walked silently towards where Markus was sitting who by the way was now gripping his hair and with the looks of having such conflicts with himself.

"UGHH!" He suddenly shouted out making the sleeping dwarves stir in their sleep and startling Balin, Bofur, Kili, Fili, Bilbo and even Gandalf who was just smoking while leaning on a tree.

"Hey Mister Markus!" Kili and Fili sat down beside the said dwarf after.

* * *

_Maryse POV_

My mind was clouded with my thoughts. Thoughts of what the hell, what the heck, and what the fuck happened to my wrist earlier?! And thoughts of Thorin. Yes, Thorin. I just ughh! I feel so bipolar! I don't know! I just...I think I love him. My inner girly side says How come?! My inner thoughts screamed. I DON'T KNOW! Yesterday, I like him, earlier I hate him, and now I love him?! What the fuck?!

Maybe it's because of his looks? My inner fangirl suggested.

"UGHH!" I gripped my hair with both hands and just rested my head on my hand, letting out a weary sigh in defeat. I just, don't know anymore.

"Hey Mister Markus!" I was suddenly snapped out of my own bubble or rather inner conflict with myself when I heard Kili's voice.

"What?!" I snapped.

"I-I..." I saw Kili's eyes with slight fear in them.

"Do you like uncle?" Fili suddenly said as he leaned towards me and looked me in the eyes with a stupid grin on his face. I heard some chuckles coming from the other dwarves.

I twitched.

That's it.

"YES! OH MY GOD! YES! YES! I LIKE HIM OKAY?! IN FACT, I DON'T LIKE HIM, I LOVE HIM! NOW STOP IT ALREADY!" I blurted out as I flailed my arms in the air.

I froze.

"Oh..." I barely whispered.

* * *

_**Oh no! Ahahaha! I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was so busy with the moving to the new house and stuff! But, here! I hope you enjoy this new chappie! It's a little bit shorter than the others, but that's okay~ ahaha! I want to thank all of my reviewers and followers! R&R!**_


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note** **2**

* * *

Okay so guys, uhm..since school has started i am going to be updating for like once a week.

And i'm going to run a poll to what i should put in the next chappie!

A. Will thorin be a jerk to maryse because he is still denying his feelings for maryse since he thinks that she is a boy?

B. Will he accept his feelings for maryse? And accept that he is gay?

C. I should write the next chapter all about elise and company?

D. None of the above. (i am welcome to suggestions! :D)

I just need something to keep me going for the story! So please tell me which among the choices do u like?

Love lots,

blackgothiq


	10. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

Thorin had his back facing the others and was just staring at the night sky recalling the events of what happened between him and the white orc- Azog, when he was snapped out of his thoughts the moment he heard one of his nephews ask Markus a certain question.

"Do you like uncle?"

After a moment of silence

"YES! OH MY GOD! YES! YES! I LIKE HIM OKAY?! IN FACT, I DON'T LIKE HIM, I LOVE HIM! NOW STOP IT ALREADY!" Markus blurted out as he flailed his arms in the air.

After his outburst all of the dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin were staring at the now frozen in place dwarven lad.

"Oh..." Markus barely whispered, yet the whole company heard him.

The two brothers- Kili and Fili stitting beside Markus stared at him wide eyed and jaws hung open. The rest stared at Thorin, who now by the way was also frozen on his spot. And Gandalf was still leaning his back on the godamned tree watching with eyes that hinted with sheer amusement as the events unfold before him.

Like him? As far as Thorin knows, the lad hates him more than anyone or anything. And worse! HE IS A LAD. A boy likes him? This is wrong. The sudden thought made the king frown.

Thorin looked at Markus and their eyes met. What he saw in Markus' eyes was just pure panic.

I thought he loved me, then why is he panicking? Thorin thought, his fingers started digging into his palms as he fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white.

"I...I..." Markus started to stutter and panic as he dashed through the forest as fast as possible his legs can take him away far from the company.

And the dwarves could just stare at his retreating back in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rivendell, the girls have already finished eating their 'fruit and veggie' dinner and it was already dark outside. Elinor was sitting on their bed reading an elvish book with a frown evident on her face while popping a grape into her mouth once in a while. Elise was leaning herself on the window ledge staring at the beautiful view of Rivendell's waterfall as it reflected the moonlight that shone on the water. And Crista was, well...

"I AM SO FREAKIN' BORED!" Crista plopped herself beside Elinor.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS..STUFF!" The said girl stood up in frustration followed by a loud thud as she shut the leather bound book and put back into its space in between the other books on the shelf.

"Duhh...they're elvish" Elise rolled her eyes at the two as she walked towards them and sat on the bed.

"So, we'll just wait here for Maryse?" Elinor asked.

"Yeah, I mean we have to don't we? We pretty much don't have a choice ourselves, if we get out of here..."

"We will get lost" Crista finished.

"Exactly" Elise said.

A moment of silence.

"But still! I am so bored!" The redhead whined.

"I know!" The other two ran a hand in their hair.

"I'm getting sick of this! I'm going out!" Crista stood up from the bed and started towards the door.

"Crista what are you doing?" Even before Elinor could tell the redhead to come back, Crista had already left. The other fem dwarf could just sigh in defeat before following Crista out.

"I guess we need to follow her." Elise mumbled before she too, climbed out of bed and followed suit.

_Maryse POV_

Run!

The only thing that was on my mind right that very moment.

I didn't care where I was going, as far as I know I'm away from the company. ESPECIALLY THORIN. I ran and ran until my legs couldn't take it anymore. Upon seeing a river I used up the last of my energy to walk towards it before my legs finally gave up under me making me groan.

After catching my breath I sat up and saw how clear the water is and the small waterfall. The moon's light is beaming down the water making its light reflect back. In short, the water looks just like some crystal shit.

"Woow, this is just wicked!" I immediately took of my boots and all of my clothes until I was only in my underwear and the bandage around my chest. I slowly went in the water, took off my underwear and began washing my clothes. The only thing on me was the bandage.

So while I was washing the clothes, I heard my inner fangirl.

"So, whatcha gonna do when you go back? I mean, you can't stay here forever!" Then I heard some giggling. I'm starting feel like Smeagol right now.

"I don't know! I'll just maybe not want to think about that!" I started to rub the dirt off the clothing harshly in frustration.

I let out a huff and put my clothes on a rock to dry. I took off the bandage clip and started to slowly unwrap my chest. I let out a sigh of relief once the piece of cloth was taken off.

I washed the bandage and placed it beside the other articles of clothing on the rock for it to dry.

Being naked out in the wild is really weird. Weird indeed.

"Thank goodness! Finally!" I dipped myself into the water making me groan in pleasure. For it is the first time I took a bath after I got here.

I washed the dirt out of my hair and body. It was silent around me; the only thing I could hear was me splashing around in the warm water and the small waterfall running. After I finished washing myself, I looked around making sure that no one's around. Upon stepping out of the water, I hissed as the cold air touched my skin.

When I touched my clothes, I realized that they're still wet. Oh no. What am I supposed to do then? Sit here and stare at trees and stuff?!

After a moment, I thought of something. If I were to stay here for a while, then I won't be able to see Thorin! YES! I literally jumped in glee.

Speaking of Thorin, now that he heard- Well I'm sure that he heard it so well- that I love him. Would he accept my feelings?

HA! I DOUBT IT! DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE HIS LOOK ON HIS FACE EARLIER?!

I slumped myself on a big rock and let out a weary sigh. Yeah, he doesn't love me, he hates me. Staring at the ground, I started to feel tears blurring my vision. I pressed my knees close to my chest and wrapped my arms around before I began to cry.

"Why doesn't he love me?" I cried out as warm tears started to fall and began sobbing.

* * *

"Crista would you just puhlease! Stop walking! And slow down!" Elinor and Elise complained behind Crista. Who by the way kept on walking and walking turning at every random corner she likes. Not even bothering to know where they're going.

"Then why'd you follow m-" The redhead was cut off when she bumped into someone making her fall on her but on the floor again.

"Ha! Karma's a bitch!" The two ladies replied

"Hey! Watch it where you're going will ya!" Crista looked up and saw it was the elven lord, Elrond looking down at the three with a questioning look on his facial features.

"Ohh hey lord Elrond!" Elinor exclaimed, making the elf chuckled in amusement.

"What are three such young ladies walking down the hallways in such late hour?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"We we're just, uhmmm...bored?" Elise explained.

"Bored?" Elrond as he helped up Crista on her feet making the redhead blush for the second time because of the said elf.

"We have nothing to do" The redhead said in defeat.

"Yeah... and we can't sleep either..." Elinor's voice trailed.

"I guess its fiction world lag." Crista joked.

"Fiction world lag?" Elrond frowned in confusion making the three girl snicker.

"Oh it's nothing, but still, we have nothing to do!" Crista flailed her arms in the air.

"Well, then why don't I take you to the library?" Elrond suggested.

"Uh no. No more reading for me please" Elinor shook her head.

The elf raised his eyebrows "Well, how about down the gardens then?" He half smiled

"Sure! I would love that!" Elise exclaimed.

"Yeah" Crista agreed

"Uhmm...sure?" Elinor said, well more of asked.

"I'll take you there then." Elrond turned around and started to lead them to where the gardens were.

* * *

After Markus ran, the silence among the dwarves was deafening. The only thing you could hear was the crackle of the coals in the fire.

"Someone needs to go after the laddie!" Bofur broke the silence with his concerned voice.

"Just let him be, he'll be fine" Gandalf assured them. And the dwarf could just sigh.

After another moment of silence

"So, Mister Markus likes uncle?" The two brothers said in unsion as they started at Thorin, who was still standing on his spot while staring through the forest and the direction where Markus went.

"Aye, you heard him." Nori said.

"Lad? Thorin?" Balin called out to Thorin.

But the king was sitting on a rock, his head resting on his palm while staring in deep thought.

_Thorin POV_

"YES! OH MY GOD! YES! YES! I LIKE HIM OKAY?! IN FACT, I DON'T LIKE HIM, I LOVE HIM! NOW STOP IT ALREADY!" That sentence kept on repeating and repeating in my mind.

A thought of having a boy like him was wrong, so wrong. Or maybe not? No. No Thorin! Even if you like Markus it is not right! You are a king and a king should always have a girl consort! Wait, did I just say I like Markus?

I sighed in frustration

* * *

The dwarves heard their leader sigh in frustration as they saw him rub a hand on his face and buried his face into his hands after

"What is wrong with him now Balin?" Bofur asked in worry

"Do something Balin!" Kili exclaimed

Balin sighed and went over to where Thorin is.

"Lad, tell me what in Durin's name is happening?" Balin asked, snapping the king out of his thoughts.

"I..I don't know Balin. You know me more than I do." Thorin replied. And yes, Balin knew Thorin more than anyone else in the company.

"Do you have taken some sort of liking of the young lad?" The white haired dwarf straightforwardly asked.

What Balin said immediately made Thorin freeze on spot and blush slightly.

After a moment of silence

"No! He's a lad! It...It's just wrong!" Thorin stood up half denied and half angry. And stormed towards a spot under a tree and started to set up his bedroll.

"Find Markus! We start tomorrow at first light!" Thorin added or rather commanded the whole company.

And then again Balin sighed for the tenth time before he stood up and went back to where the others were. The others went to their own bedrolls and the remaining namely Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Balin, Bilbo, and Gandalf were the ones awake.

"Fili! Kili! Find the lad." Bofur told the two.

"But why?!" They protested

"Well, you're the ones who started this!" They suddenly heard Thorin.

"Fine." The brothers stood up and started towards the direction where Markus went.

_Maryse POV_

After I stopped crying, I stood up, wiped away my tears and walked towards where my clothes were. And they're still kinda wet.

Oh great.

"I'll just take a swim again then." I sighed as I again got fully into the water and stayed there for a while, savouring the moment of cool water surrounding my whole body.

* * *

After a few hours of walking, yelling, and calling out for the lad, they heard rushing of water.

"Maybe he went there?" Kili looked at his brother beside him

"Maybe." Fili replied as they walked towards the river. There they saw on a rock were pieces clothing spread out.

"Isn't that him?" Kili pointed out towards the dark spot in the middle of the clear water.

"Mister Markus?!" Fili called out and walked nearer the water.

_Maryse POV_

So while I was in the water, I suddenly heard someone call my name. I don't know who it was, but in instinct, I immediately shot right out of the water and there they were; Fili and Kili standing right before me.

* * *

_**Woop! So that's chapter eight! I added Rivendell scenes and what do you think would happen next to Maryse now that Thorin still denies he's gay and to Fili and Kili? Hmm... I'm working on chapter nine! So stay tuned! I want to thank all of my supporters! R&R!**_


	11. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

* * *

As soon as Maryse shot out of the water, Fili and Kili couldn't help but stare at her naked form. Maryse's shapely breasts and body dripping with droplets of water glistening under the moon's reflection, when the two of them met Maryse's wide eyes

A moment of silence filled the air.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fili, Kili and Maryse shrieked all together. While Maryse shut her eyes close tightly as she attempted to cover her chest area with her hands.

"Mister Markus?!" Kili and Fili stared at her wide eyed.

"Stop! Don't look!" Maryse immediately went into the water. But still, the two dwarfs kept staring at her with eyes as big as the moon. Making the girl in the water blush as red as a cherry

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're a lass!" Kili stammered as he pointed at Markus, Fili's jaw agape and speechless.

"YES! NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Maryse went deeper into the water until the water went until her neck. After her statement, the two immediately turned their backs as they looked away and blushed.

Another moment of silence

"Okay, so I think I owe you both an explanation." Maryse muttered as she looked at the two in front of her. But the two in front of her was still looking away and seemed like they were ignoring her.

"Guys?" The two dwarves heard the water splashing indicating Maryse coming out of the water. Fili and Kili stared at each other with panic evident in each other's eyes for they don't know what to do.

"Y-yes?" Fili gulped.

_Maryse POV_

"I-I just, how am I supposed to explain this?" I mumbled

But I didn't get any reply from them

I sighed while I went to where my clothes were. Once I touched the clothes, I thanked the heavens for they're already dry. I put on my underwear and pants. But, the bandage is still wet.

Oh no.

"Uhmm...Fili, could I borrow you're coat?" I walked towards him while staring at the ground in attempt to hide my embarrassment.

* * *

After the blonde dwarf heard Maryse's request, he blushed redder than before.

"Ohh...uhmm...sure! Here!" Fili immediately shrugged himself of his coat, closed his eyes as he faced the topless lass and held out the coat. As soon as Maryse got a hold of the clothing, she put it on and sat on the ground while holding her knees close to her chest.

"Hey guys, you can open up your eyes now." Maryse tried to stifle a laugh at the red faces of the two other dwarves while having both of their eyes closed.

"Thank Aule!" Fili and Kili let out a sigh of relief and opened their eyes. They saw Maryse sitting on the ground looking up at them with a sheepish grin and Fili's big coat swarming her small frame.

"Well, I owe you an explanation don't I?" Maryse said as she patted the ground on the spot just next to her gesturing the two to sit.

Fili and Kili gave each other hesitant looks before they finally gave up and quietly sat beside her.

"So, where do I uhm..start? But before I explain, please promise me that you both won't tell anyone. Especially Thorin that I'm a girl!"

"Okay! We..uhm...promise!" Kili said

"Okay, uhm...so I'll start with the time I got into Bilbo's house."

"And?" One of the two finally replied.

"So, after Gandalf told me that my friends might be somewhere here in middle earth, he told me that the only way I could see them is that, I would need to pretend as a boy in order to have Thorin to make me go with you" Maryse told them without stopping and by the time she finished she gasped for air, and closed her eyes shut scared for what the two dwarves sitting in front of her do after she told them her explanation.

But after a moment of silence, she opened her eyes

"Ohh..." Kili mumbled.

"Then why didn't you just tell us earlier then?" Fili continued

"Well, do you think that Thorin would let a girl come with a bunch of you guys? And I only need to go with you until I find my friends, that's what Gandalf said." Maryse explained further.

After her statement, Maryse saw the two of them slightly smirking at her.

"What?"

"So, that's the only reason?" Fili asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah...why?" Maryse raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Are you sure that that's really just the reason then?" Kili added, him and his brother now smiling.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole company suddenly woke with a jolt as soon as they heard screams through the trees

"What was that?" Bilbo's voice cracked from the slight fear inching up his chest

"We should go after them!" Dwalin immediately got up with his weapon in hand and the others soon followed his example but were suddenly stopped by Gandalf

"Halt! Let them be"

"Why!? What if the lads are in danger?! They-" Bofur exclaimed

"My nephews need me" Thorin interrupted Borfur mid sentence, for he also stood up, walked to where the others were standing. Also with his sword in hand. He only said that his nephews need him, but on the inside he was starting to worry about Markus.

"They'll be fine. The two can handle and protect Markus." Gandalf and Thorin had a little staring showdown until the dwarf finally gave up.

_Maryse POV_

How bipolar can they get? I thought.

"Yeah! What is it with you two?!" I stood up pretending to be angry in hopes of them to stop and headed for my bandage to check if it's already dry.

Thank goodness! They're dry! I absent mindedly shrugged of the coat when

"Woah!" I suddenly heard Fili and Kili exclaimed. Oh, I almost forgot, they already know I'm a girl. I giggled. I turned my head and saw them with their eyes closed again and blushing.

Wow, such a gentleman. I giggled again.

I started wrapping my chest and by the time I'm finished wrapping it around, I picked up the metal clasp from the rock, but I realized that the end of the bandage was far for me to reach in order for me to secure the clasp.

Walking towards the two, I tapped the brunette dwarf.

"Kili" I called

Immediately he opened his eyes.

* * *

Once Kili felt a tap on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and there he saw a topless Maryse with nothing on her except the bandage on her chest which the end was held in place by her hand and a metal clasp in the other.

"Oh." Kili gulped and blushed even harder as the realization dawned upon him what the girl in front of him was asking for him to do.

"Please?" Maryse bit her lip in embarrassment

"Please what?" Fili also opened his eyes in curiosity and saw the scene in front of him

"What is happening? Oh, so that's how you kept from us that you're a lass" The blonde added and quirked up an eyebrow in amusement as the scene unfolded in front of him

"Yeah! Here you go Kili" Maryse exclaimed and held out the clasp in front of Kili's face

"Ohh..uhmm..I.." Kili took the metal clasp with a trembling hand and Maryse turned around with her back facing Kili and moved away her small braid to the front so that it wouldn't be a bother

"Just pin it Kili" Maryse rolled her eyes

"W-wait!" The blushing brunette started to put a hand at the end of the bandage after MAryse let go of it.

After a while of fiddling with the pin in attempt to secure the said cloth around Maryse's chest, he finally got it to stay in place.

"Thank heavens! I thought you weren't going to finish!" Maryse chuckled and she sat on the ground and started to slip her feet into the boots.

While sitting on the ground, she didn't notice the two were walking towards her until she saw two pairs of legs standing in front of her.

"Better hurry up, the others might be looking for us." Fili said

"Yeah." Kili added.

"Wait." Maryse stood up after she tied the boots with the strings. And walked again towards the rock where her tunic and suspenders were. After putting them on, she touched her braid. Realizing that her braid's all over the place

"Oh shoot, now it's ruined. I'll just fix it again" Maryse mumbled as she took of the elastic band and threw it on the ground for its already broken the moment she took it off. She began unbrading it until it was free of tangles.

"Let's go! And you promised not to tell the others I'm a girl." She started walking back and suddenly stopped on her tracks when she noticed that Fili and Kili weren't following her. She turned around and saw the two still standing there with slight shock on their faces.

"What is it again?" Maryse walked back to where the two were.

"You removed your braid!" Fili pointed out.

"But my braid's all messy a while ago! Didn't you see it? "Maryse raised her eyebrows in confusion

Still, no reply from the two

"If that's much a big a deal, then I could let you braid it back at the camp Fili! Now c'mon!" Maryse dragged the blondie with the brunette until they reached the camp. Where they saw the other dwarves camped around the fire. Well, except Thorin and Gandalf, who by the way were under their own trees.

"Where have you been?" Bofur stood up and walked towards the three.

Fili was about to reply when

"We were about to follow as soon as we heard screams, but Gandalf told us that you're going to be fine." Bilbo's voice was laced with concern. Maryse looked at Gandalf and mouthed a thank you to him and the wizard nodded in response before going back to his pipe

"Did something happen? Your entire braid's all gone laddie" Balin pointed out.

"Oh yeah, uhm...my hair got all messed up earlier, Fili was just about to braid it for me. Right Fili?" After Maryse said this, the whole company stared at her like a madman. Thus making Fili blushe as red as a tomato as Kili went to where the campfire was and sat with the others while stifling a laughter.

"What?" Maryse stared at the dwarves in confusion. As she was looking around, she noticed Thorin sitting under a tree emitting such dark aura with a frown on his face. He was glaring daggers at the two enough to kill

"Congratulations laddie!" Bofur went to where Fili was standing and clapped his shoulder, Kili and some other did the same. And that was when Kili burst out in laughter

"Congratulations brotha!" Kili said.

Fili just blushed in embarrassment

"I-I wasn't! We're not together!" Fili denied but was dragged by Maryse to the campfire and sat near it in order to get warm. After Fili sat down behind her he was hesitating whether to braid her hair or not.

"Just please braid it Fili! Before it gets dry" Maryse pleaded and finally Fili sighed, gave up and started braiding the small section of hair. Soon after the braiding started, the others went back to sleep, the ones that were awake was in silence as they watched the intimate moment of the two. Gandalf was watching too, and Thorin was still glaring daggers even towards his own nephew. This was first noticed by Bofur and Balin, who smirked at each other. They knew that Thorin was jealous.

So while Fili was braiding Maryse's hair with nervousness, the girl unconsciously fell asleep on his chest. Thus, causing for the dwarf to stop braiding.

"Uhmm...Markus?" Fili shook the girl in front of him but still no response, only her slow steady breathing.

Even before Balin could tell the blonde dwarf to take the now asleep Markus to the bedroll, Thorin stepped in.

"I'll bring him to mine, I'll finish the braiding" Thorin told, well more of commanded his nephew with a stern look on his face. Therefore Fili could do nothing but stop his braiding and nod before he carefully stood up still supporting Maryse's back in caution for her not to wake up. And as Fili was still supporting her back, Thorin carefully carried the sleeping form of Markus in bridal style towards his own bedroll under the tree and set him down.

"Should we interrupt them?" Kili whispered

"I think it would be best not to." Fili replied.

"Aye." Balin agreed

After Thorin laid Markus down, he also sat down and lifted Markus' head and set it on his lap with such care before he removed his nephew's braid and started braiding it with such skill. After he was finished, he secured the end with a silver metal clasp of his own. And his lips curled into a satisfied smile. Thorin saw a stray hair on Markus' face and he brushed it away from his face.

From afar the others were watching their own leader for the first time let down his own guards and smile after how many years of being under his own hard shell.

"So nice seeing uncle like this in years." Kili said in amusement while watching the unaware Thorin and Maryse under the tree. Even though the brunette dwarf wants to badly shout and tell the others that she is a girl, he can't.

"Aye laddie" The dwarves smirked at each other.

After some time, Thorin realized that he was being watched by his company, he carefully lifted Markus' head off from his lap and laid it down on the ground. He stood up shrugged off his coat and covered Markus' sleeping form and started to walk towards the others.

"Get some sleep, I'll be on the first watch. I'll wake you up in an hour Bofur." Thorin told them as the dwarves nodded and went to their own bedrolls knowing that it would be such an interesting day tomorrow.

* * *

_**That's chapter nine everyone! Thorin's finally starting to do some stuff! I'm not really sure of this chapter, but in case there are some changes, I will replace the chapter. So what do you think? Is it too much? Fast paced? Tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up in a week or two. So stay tuned! R&R**_


	12. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

* * *

_Maryse POV_

"Laddie, wake up" I heard someone then after some time of silence, that someone started to shake me a little bit by the shoulder.

"Hmrmrmrm...nooo..." I groaned as I turned around and buried myself deeper into the pillow.

"C'mon Mister Markus!" I heard Bofur's cheerful voice. Then I heard some whispers around me. I ignored it and snuggled again into the warmth.

It took me a moment before I realized that, that pillow was breathing. Pillows aren't supposed to breathe.

I slowly opened my eyes in fear to what or rather who's beside me. Once my eyes are opened, the first thing that greeted me was the sun's glare. I squinted a bit and took some time for my eyes to adjust to the light. Then there I saw just inches away from my face was Thorin Okaenshield' sleeping face. His face was so close that I can almost feel his breath on my face.

It felt as if everything around me stopped. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. His eyes closed, lips slightly parted as he slowly breathed in and out. I've never seen him this peaceful looking before, his forehead free of this 'worry wrinkles' while the sun's soft rays lighting up half of his face. Basically, Thorin looked so beautiful.

In a manly way, I mean.

"Mister Markus?" I was suddenly snapped out of my trance as soon as I heard a voice calling out to me. And the realization dawned upon me. I was staring at Thorin. I immediately sat up when I felt an arm wrap around me and pulled me close. I struggled to get out for some amount of time and when I was finally free, I just stood there in shock.

"I-I-I...slept in Thorin's bedroll." I muttered under my breath

"Aye laddie!" I heard Fili from behind as he passed by me carrying a small pack in his arms.

"W-wait Fili!" I grabbed him by the arm and faced him.

"How did this happen?! AND WHEN?!"

"Last ni-" The blonde dwarf was cut off when I heard Thorin from behind me making me jump.

"We leave in a few." He said. When I faced him, our eyes met.

"I-I..." I stuttered and felt my face heat up. He just stared at me before he turned around and left with his bedroll in his hands.

After that, I didn't notice that I was standing on the same spot blushing like an idiot until I felt Bofur's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and when I faced him, I saw a few dwarves on their ponies ready to go. I shook my head and tried to forget what happened earlier.

"Let's go laddie, I'll tell you what happened last night on the road" He quipped

"Aye!" Fili said before turning around and going to his own pony

"But I haven't packed yet!" I exclaimed

"We have packed up for you! And here's an apple since you have missed breakfast." Dwalin came with his pony with my pack on its back and threw an apple towards my direction. As soon as I caught it, I bit it making some of its juices running down my chin.

"Thanks guys! That's so sweet!" I grinned as I wiped away the apple juices with the back of my hand.

"Kili! Could I ride with you?!" I shouted at him, as soon all of the dwarves, Bilbo came each on their own ponies and Gandalf on his own horse, we were set to go.

"Aww why can't you ride with me?!" I saw Fili ride up beside me.

"Because, we don't want what happened the last time to happen again don't we?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Fili mumbled as he blushed.

"Uhm..sure you can ride with me Mister Markus!" I heard Kili from behind. I bid Fili goodbye and walked to where Kili and his pony were.

"Could you help me get on the pony?" I asked when I reached him

"Sure!" He got down and when he was about to get me by the waist, I felt a strong pair of arms carrying me, making me yelp in surprise and drop my delicious apple on the ground.

"Wha-?"

"From now on, you'll be riding with me you understand?" I heard my kidnapper's baritone voice behind me. When I turned around I saw that it was no other than, Thorin Oakenshield himself.

"THORIN! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, I even attempted to bite his arm but unfortunately I failed. So while Thorin was carrying me, I saw the others smirking and chuckling at us. Well, except for Bilbo, his facial features etched with concern.

"FILI! KILI HELP!" I shouted at them as I tried to reach out my arms to them. But, then again all of them just smirked and chuckled.

So in defeat, I buried my face into his chest and tried to cover the embarrassment. WHY IS HE SUDDENLY DOING THIS?! I wanted to scream. I mean, doesn't he like me? I'm really confused right now.

Then before I knew it, I was on Thorin's pony, even before I could say something in protest, he immediately mounted the pony

"Move it!" And we started moving.

Basically it seems like I'm going to be stuck with him the whole day.

* * *

"Woah! This is just wicked!" The three girls, namely Elise, Elinor, and Crista stared in awe at the view right before them. Elrond raised an eyebrow at the three as the four of them continued to walk in Rivendell's gardens.

"So, we'll just keep on walking here then?" Crista thought out loud. Then Elrond stopped on his tracks and looked down at her with amusement. Crista, upon realizing this, blushed and immediately covered her mouth with a hand.

"Sorry." She mumbled and the other two snickered at her.

"We could sit here my ladies." Elrond tried to hide his smile as he gestured towards the wooden bench sitting in the middle of the garden under the night moon.

"Awesome" Elinor ran with excitement to where the bench is and sat. Elrond, Elise and Crista followed suit and sat. But Elise preferred to sit on the grass.

After a while of silence, the elf spoke up.

"Why don't you tell me as to how you got here" He said as he waited with such patience for the girl's story.

"Uhm...it's kinda hard to explain..." Elise scratched her head

"Yeah..." The other two muttered.

"Well, you said earlier that you couldn't sleep, why don't you use this time to tell me then?" Elrond pointed out.

The three hesitated and gave each other worried looks for a moment

"Fine" Crista sighed before she, Elise, and Elinor went on with their story of how they got there.

* * *

As the whole company rode, the dwarves talked in their own small groups. Bilbo was talking beside Gandalf as he rode beside the said grey wizard. Ori was with Bofur and Balin and Dwalin was with Thorin's two nephews. Meanwhile, Markus and Thorin rode in silence in lead of the company.

Markus struggled in protest as he attempted to hop down the moving animal. This made Thorin's arms around him tighten as the king held the pony's rope.

"Why are you doing this Thorin?" Markus frowned as he asked Thorin while they rode on their pony, the others not that far behind them.

The only response the lad could get was a grunt from Thorin.

Markus couldn't do anything so he ran a hand through his hair in defeat when he felt a braid in place of the messy strands of hair last night as he remembered that he let Fili braid his hair.

"Hey Fili! Thanks for braiding my hair!" He called out to the blonde dwarf. In response, Markus felt Thorin stiffen behind him

"You're welcome laddie! But, I ain't the one that did that to your hair." He replied from the back.

"Uncle did." Kili added

After a moment of silence.

"What?!" Markus exclaimed making the Thorin stop the pony.

* * *

_Maryse POV_

As soon as the realization dawned upon me

"What?!" I exclaimed, then I felt the animal under Thorin and I come to a halt.

"You braided my hair?" I whispered as I turned my head and looked up at Thorin and our eyes met. I noticed that Thorin's eyes don't hold that cold stern look. Today was different; his eyes have this soft look.

"Yes." I heard him barely whisper, even his voice doesn't sound strict. This time, his voice contained emotion.

"Why?" I mumbled.

He didn't reply, and then I noticed that our faces were only inches away from each other. So close that I could feel his breath on my lips.

* * *

The others also stopped after they saw that their king had stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Bilbo questioned from the back for he has no idea as to what is happening in front.

"I don't know Mister Boggins. But it seems like there is something happening between uncle and Mister Markus." Kili replied

"It's Baggins." Bilbo rolled his eyes in annoyance before he turned his attention towards the two people in front of them.

After a while of watching the scene unfold before them, Ori spoke up

"Are they gonna kiss?" He half whispered.

"Aye." Dori told him, excitement evident in his voice.

For what they're seeing before their eyes is that Thorin and Markus' lips are almost touching.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, a roar of thunder was heard in the skies before the rain came down pouring on all of them. Of course this made all of them wet

"Awww" Almost all of them groaned in disappointment when they saw that Markus and Thorin didn't kiss, instead Markus was facing away from Thorin blushing like mad. And the king was sitting still, with shock evident on his face.

* * *

_Maryse POV_

After the thunder roared, both Thorin and I jumped in surprise. That was when I realized that our lips were almost touching. Upon realizing this, I immediately turned around and buried my face into my hands to hide my reddening face.

I can't believe that I almost kissed Thorin for goodness sake! I wanted to scream so hard!

That's when it started to rain.

"Oh great" I groaned as I felt the water starting to make me and my clothes wet. I just washed these last night! Ughh!

"Let's move!" I heard Thorin's voice stand out from the rain plinking on the now muddy ground before I felt the pony starting to move again.

This is going to be such a long day. I thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rivendell, after Elise, Crista, and Elinor had told Elrond everything that happened from when they had decided to have a vacation towards the event where the earthquake happened and ended up in Middle Earth with Galadriel explaining some sort of connection between them after.

"Well, that's interesting. So you're just waiting for your friend Maryse then?" Elrond raised an eyebrow. Even though he doesn't really understand as to where the three girls came from, he tried to.

"Yeah...we guess...so...yeah" Crista said

"How about I tell you a story?" Elrond suggested, attempting to lighten up the girls' mood and change the subject.

"Sure!" Elise settled nearer to where Elrond's feet are and the three of them started to listen to him.

So by the time the elven lord had finished his story, he realized that the three girls had fallen asleep. Like children that falls asleep whenever their mothers tell them bedtime stories. He chuckled at them. For Elise was resting her head on Elrond's lap, while the other two had their heads leaning on each other for support. All of them were sleeping soundly.

Just in time when Elrond was about to stand up, Arwen came to where they were sitting

"Ada, how come you're here?" Arwen questioned.

"I caught them wandering in the halls, they told me they couldn't sleep so I took them here. And I didn't know that these three and their missing friend had a very special thing about them." Elrond explained.

"They look tired ada, why don't we take them back?" Arwen suggested.

"Yes we should. Have them be taken to their room, I'll carry this girl." Elrond told her before he carefully lifted Elise's head off his lap and carried the hobbit in his arms to the girls' room.

* * *

_**TEE-HEE! So that's Chapter 10! I really hate the rain! I hate it that it was the cause of Thorin and Maryse not to kiss! Ughh! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Next chappie would be the TROLLS! Dun dun dun dun! Ahihihi so excited! Elrond's such a sweet elf! I actually have a crush on him ahaha! I would like to thank all of my followers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! R&R! **_


	13. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

* * *

The rain kept on going and soaking the whole company to the bones to the point where almost all of them were getting pissed because of it. Bilbo had this annoyed expression plastered on his face as he rode his pony. While Bofur tried to see if he can light up his pipe and smoke to keep warm. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?!" Dori voiced the grey wizard through the loud poring of the rain

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until it's done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, then you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied annoyingly.

All they could do was to continue on with their journey.

"Are there.." Bilbo asked

"What?" Gandalf asked

"Any other wizards?"

"Oh, there are five of us."

Bilbo and Gandalf continued to have a conversation between them. Then after, Gandalf started on about how many wizards were there including him.

"Is he a great wizard, or more like you?" Bilbo asked. Earning a few chuckled from the others.

_Maryse POV_

Basically, I hate the rain. Well, not because it prevented me and Thorin to kiss. OKAY MARYSE STOP IT! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT.

It has been like more than an hour after that incident. Even if I keep on trying to erase that thing from my mind, I couldn't.

So instead, I crouched down to hide the now noticeable bump of my chest from Thorin, since my wet clothes clung to my body. I wrapped my arms around myself in attempt to warm myself down and tried to lessen my shivering. Unfortunately I failed. I still felt cold and now starting to feel miserable.

"Here." I heard Thorin's deep voice

"Wha-?" I truned my head around when I suddenly felt a warm heavy wet coat draped over my body.

"You look cold." He cut me off.

"I...thanks..." I muttered under my breath and then I felt my cheeks heat up. I clutched the sides of the coat and wrapped it around me tighter.

"Hn." I heard him reply.

After that, came an awkward silence in the air. The only thing that I could hear was the heavy rain and faint voices of the others behind us.

I ran a hand through my wet hair then got my braid from the back and saw the silver metal clasp at the end.

That was when I was decided to ask him the question that I am dying to ask him for days

"Thorin, do you love me?" I blurted out

"I..." I heard his voice trail as we immediately came to a stop.

Then another moment of silence came. I dared to turn my head around to face him when suddenly I felt a soft pair of lips on mine.

It was like my whole world stopped there for a moment.

After I realized as to what was happening, I pushed him away and looked at him and I touched my lips with my fingers.

WHAT THE HECK. Those were the only three words that entered my mind

"I-I-I.." I stuttered as I started to feel my cheeks heat up. I tried so hard to look down, not daring to look at him because of embarrassment.

* * *

"Woah!" Fili and his pony came to a halt as soon as he saw his uncle and Markus kissing. Thus causing the others behind him to almost bump into him

"Laddie, what's wro- Oh!" Bofur was about to ask Fili when he saw what was happening. He looked around at the others and saw that they too have the same expressions on their faces; shock, happiness, and confusion.

For a while they all stayed frozen on their place, looking at Thorin and Markus in front of them. Kissing.

"They're kissing." Bilbo half whispered.

All of them just grinned.

_Maryse POV_

"I love you." I heard him barely whisper through the rain. As soon as I heard those three words, my heart stopped.

I looked up and there I saw him with a slight smile on his lips.

And there I was sitting in front of him on a pony being speechless as ever. I turned my back from him and buried my face into the coat in attempt to hide my blushing face

"I don't care whether you're a boy, I love you." He added

I felt his hot breath behind my ear before he licked and nibbled the shell of my ear making me moan in sheer pleasure.

Thorin kept on teasing me, now licking the trailing raindrop on spot just below my ear making me moan louder. My heart started racing, face feeling hot and my breathing became heavier. I leaned into him as I gave him more access of my neck.

"I love you." He mumbled against my skin. I feel so hot, my mind went blank after. I just didn't care anymore. I didn't care that he still thinks that I'm a boy. I love him

* * *

"Should we uhm..." Bilbo's voice trailed and squinted as he looked at the others through the rain.

"I don't know Mister Boggins." Kili muttered.

Even though Bilbo wanted to roll his eyes with such annoyance, he couldn't because his eyes were still glued on the scene just before them.

"Just...give them some time..." Dwalin gulped and turned his head to look away. He then also turned his pony.

The others followed his example and did the same.

_Maryse POV_

Once I realized and felt his hand starting to go up from my waist, I heard my inner fangirl shout in my head.

OH NO! HE MIGHT FIND OUT YOU'RE A GIRL! THINK ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS MARYSE!

Then suddenly, panic shot through me.

"NO!" I immediately leaned away from him.

"Wha-?" Even though the rain makes things look blurry, I saw hurt and slight shock on his face.

"NO! We...we shouldn't do this Thorin." I said and went down the pony not caring how muddy the ground is.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" He went down the pony and reached for me making me flinch. The hurt in his voice evident, even if I wanted to run to him and hug him, kiss him, and tell him 'I love you's', I just couldn't. My inner self wouldn't let me.

THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS MARYSE! IF HE FINDS OUT THAT YOU'RE A GIRL, HE MIGHT LEAVE YOU AND NOT LET YOU COME!

I took one step away from him.

"I..I can't explain! You wouldn't believe me even if I would!" I exclaimed.

"Try me." He pushed on and took a step towards me.

Oh no.

I took another step backwards.

"Why are you moving away from me?" I heard him ask as he again took another step forward.

Stop it Thorin!

I stepped backwards causing me to fall on the ground making me all muddy. I looked up and saw him about to help me up.

"Stop!" I exclaimed and looked down in embarrassment.

"I just..I.." I tried to make up some words. But I couldn't.

JUST TELL HIM MARYSE! FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR FRIENDS!

I took all the will to stand up on my own, looked at Thorin's eyes and started screaming things. Things that I didn't want to tell at him, yet I need to for the sake of me to be able to find my friends.

"I HATE YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH YOU! I HAD THIS BET WITH MYSELF TO SEE IF YOU WOULD FALL FOR ME! IT WAS..." My voice trailed upon seeing Thorin's expression. His face was full of sadness, hurt, shock, and slight anger altogether.

"It was all...just...a joke Thorin." I couldn't take it anymore; I face my back towards him as I told him those words.

Silence filled the air; the only thing that could be heard was the rain and wind.

I curled my hands into fists so hard until my knuckles turned white.

"So please..stop...and don't come near me again..." I mumbled, shrugged his coat off me, and threw it at him.

After that, I ran, ran so hard through the forest, mud and rain not caring if I got my clothes all dirty again. I heard the dwarve's voices behind me, calling me back. I just ignored them.

While I ran, I did not notice that there was a fallen branch on the ground and tripped over it making me fall.

I sat up and started to think about the things earlier.

WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I screamed to myself.

I love Thorin so much! But my friends!

I started to feel warm tears fall from my eyes as I started to sob.

My heart hurts so much.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise and three girls were sleeping soundly on their big fluffy bed with white sheer fabric canopy filtering the sun's light. Crista slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Elinor was beside her sleeping on her stomach while Elise was next to Elinor sleeping and drooling on the pillow.

Ew. Crista thought.

She slowly sat up and stood from the bed only to see through the room's big window the beautiful scenery of Rivendell with the rising sun's rays lighting it up

"Woah! Look at this guys! Mornings here at Rivendell look awesome!" Crista exclaimed so loud making the others stir in their sleep.

"Hrmrmrmm...Shut up Crista" Elinor mumbled as she got a pillow and covered her head with it in attempt to shield her eyes away from the sun's light.

"But guys!" Crista started to where the two were sleeping at and started to wake them.

After a good thirty minutes, Elinor and Elise finally got annoyed at the redhead.

"FINE! FINE! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Elise got out of bed together with Elinor.

"Aww never mind, the sunrise have finished. You missed it, maybe next time." Crista said upon seeing that the sunrise had finished and the sun was now shining brightly in the blue skies.

"Ughh..." Elise groaned

"I'm hungry!" Elinor complained.

"Yeah, me too."

"Where's breakfast?"

"I don't kn-" The redhead was about to reply when suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

* * *

"I..I can't explain! You wouldn't believe me even if I would!" Upon hearing this, the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf turned their ponies around only to see that Markus was already standing on the ground with their leader facing him.

"Try me." They heard him reply.

Then suddenly the two of them were in a backward and forward steps battle. Whenever Thorin takes a step forward, Markus then takes one backwards away from him.

"Why are you moving away from me?" He asked

After a while, they saw Markus fall into the ground. And stand up only to shout at Thorin.

"I HATE YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH YOU! I HAD THIS BET WITH MYSELF TO SEE IF YOU WOULD FALL FOR ME! IT WAS..." Markus' voice trailed.

"It was all...just...a joke Thorin." After that statement, the people watching Thorin and Markus looked at each other with shocked and confused expressions.

"I thought that...he..he..." Bifur looked back and forth at Markus and Thorin feeling all confused.

"I don't know laddie, but I feel like there's something wrong." Balin said.

"There really is something wrong." Gandalf said making the others look at him.

Kili and Fili looked at each other with worried looks.

"So please..stop...and don't come near me again..." Markus mumbled before he ran off deep into the forest. Leaving Thorin standing under the rain with his coat in his hands as he stared to where Markus had ran to.

"LADDIE!" Bofur shouted at the retreating boy

"We need to go after him!" Nori said.

"Thorin! Go after him! It's dangerous for him to go alone!" Gandalf commanded, his voice boomed through the rain.

The king was suddenly snapped out of his trance and immediately mounted on his pony and went after Markus.

* * *

_**AANNDDD THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 11! WOO! First of all, I want to apologize to my readers for the suuuppper delay of the update. I promised in the sneak-peak that I would upload it last week Wednesday. But, then again I had some..well...nevermind ahahaha! So tell me, what do you think of the latest chappie? I myself kinda liked this chapter..hmm... Oh well! ENJOY! Read and Review! **_


	14. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

* * *

"Who is it?" Crista called out to the mysterious person or rather elf on the other side of the door.

"It's me my lady." They immediately recognized the voice, it was Arwen.

"Oh, come in!" Elise chirped.

Arwen opened the wooden door and went into the room with a smile evident on her features. Once inside the girls' room, there she saw the three looking like they've just woken up.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" She asked them.

"Well, yes..but..uhmm.." Elinor's face suddenly was full of confusion.

"How did we get here?" Elise finished

Even before Arwen could reply, Crista cut her short.

"I mean, we were like with Lord Elrond last night in the gardens and now we just woke up here in our room, h-how?"

"Well, from what my father told me, you three fell asleep while ada was telling you a story." She replied, not really answering the question.

"Oh..." The hobbit's voice trailed

"In fact, my father carried you in his arms while he brought you back here to your room. Whilst you two were carried off by the servants." Arwen added.

"Who, m-m-me?" Elise stammered and was now blushing almost as red as Crista's hair.

"Yes." Arwen smiled at her.

The poor little hobbit could only look at the ground and blush thinking about how the handsome and majestic looking lord elf had carried her into their room.

"Lucky you dude!" Crista fake pouted at her friend

"Yeah! I wish I were you." Elinor punched Elise by the arm in a playful manner.

As soon as the elf heard this, she chuckled and began to think how amusing it is that the three girls had this little crush on his father.

Elinor and Crista was now starting to tease Elise and kept on going until the hobbit decided to change the subject.

"Why are you here Arwen?" Elise asked her politely.

"I'm because my father and I wanted to invite you if you could join us for breakfast this morning."

"YES!" The three suddenly exclaimed making Arwen raise her eyebrows in amusement.

"Before anything else, let us get you decent first." She said as she pointed out how messy their hair and their dresses full of wrinkles are, making the girls blush in embarrassment.

* * *

_Maryse POV_

I hugged my knees closer to my chest in attempt to keep warm from the cold wind and rain. What a good time to throw Thorin his coat.

After some while, I started to sneeze and let out some hearty coughs. Oh great.

_Thorin POV_

After Markus ran into the forest, I just stood there as if my feet were planted into the ground. I didn't know what to do. Though even after all of the things he shouted at me, I refused to believe it. Still, it hurts me deep inside that he had said those kinds of things to me.

At first I was confused because from earlier we were in such intimate position. Then it came to this.

For the first time in my life, I was confused and didn't know what to do.

Oh Aule, help me!

"Thorin! Go after him! It's dangerous for him to go alone!" As soon as I heard Gandalf's commanding voice, I was snapped out of my thoughts and subconsciously I felt my feet move under me, mounted the pony, and followed my beloved Markus into the woods.

As I urged on the pony to run faster, everything that had happened earlier kept on repeating inside my mind.

_"I HATE YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH YOU! I HAD THIS BET WITH MYSELF TO SEE IF YOU WOULD FALL FOR ME! IT WAS..."_

_"It was all...just...a joke Thorin."_

_"So please..stop...and don't come near me again..."_

I gripped the pony's ropes tighter until my knuckles turned white.

At the back of my mind, something was telling me that all of the things he said were all just a lie.

_Maryse POV_

I'm beginning to feel weak and dizzy. I thought.

I tried to open my mouth to call out to someone for help, but nothing came out.

My eyes are starting to feel heavy each passing second and getting harder to fight off the sleepiness that is trying to overcome.

After a while of the internal struggle within me as to whether to let the sleep come to me or fight to stay awake, I suddenly someone's voice- it was Thorin's.

"Wake up, Markus!"

Yeah like he'll come save you after all of the things that you had said. I bet he already hates you.

I only realized that my eyes were already closed when I felt something warm against my cheek that made me open them. There just in front of me was the dwarf king that I love. My vision wasn't that much clear for me to confirm that it was really him.

"Stay with me." I heard him again as I felt him carry me in his arms from the ground.

"Thorin? Why are you here?" I whispered hoarsely and even before I could make out what he was saying, I felt darkness consume me.

* * *

The rain was still pouring and the skies dark, and it has already been a while since Thorin came after Markus. This was starting to make the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf restless and worried.

"We should go after uncle!" Fili blurted out to his brother, but the others around him were disagreeing and saying that their leader could do it. After all, Markus was his, though deep inside them they were already starting to think about coming after the two.

"I really think that we sh-" Kili was about to say something when he was cut short by sight of his uncle's blurry figure approaching them with his pony.

"Markus!" Kili and his brother exclaimed once they saw the said lad cradled in their uncle's arms.

"Thorin! What happened to the lad?" Balin and the other's face etched with concern.

"I found him on the ground looking weak." Thorin briefly explained as got down and handed Markus to Oin.

"He's feels very hot. I think he has fever." Oin told them as soon as he got off his pony to check on Markus' unconscious form.

"I thought dwarves weren't supposed to get sick." Bilbo thought out loud.

"Dwarves do get sick my dear Bilbo, but rarely." Gandalf answered the hobbit.

"But, just a simple rain couldn't get us sick. I wonder how Mister Markus got it." Bombur added.

"Maybe because he isn't a la-oomph!" Fili immediately elbowed his brother before Kili finished his sentence.

"A what?" Dwalin asked.

"Nothing." Kili dropped the subject as he glared at Fili, who by the way was also glaring at Kili.

Then suddenly, the rain stopped making the whole company sigh in relief.

"We need to get him out of his clothes Thorin, we need to get him to warm and be dry." Oin told Thorin before going back to his pony.

As soon as Fili and Kili heard what Oin shad suggested, they looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"What shall we do brother? WE promised Mister Maryse that we wouldn't let her disguise be discovered! Let alone to uncle!" Kili whispered to Fili.

"Mister Maryse?" Fili chuckled.

"Oh nevermind! What shall we do?!" The brunette half-whispered-half- shouted, making the others turn to look at them with questioning looks, curious about what is happening between them.

Fili gestured towards them to ignore them.

"I don't know Kili! Let's just see what we can do." He patted his brother's back before going back with the others.

Then after Thorin had already got onto his own pony and Markus settled in his arms, they started to move again.

* * *

Once Elinor, Crista, and Elise were 'decent' after taking a bath, already in their new dresses, hair already combed out of knots and tangles, they were ready to go to breakfast.

"Oh wow! I love this dress!" Elise exclaimed while looking down at the dress she wore. It was like a dress that Arwen usually wears. Instead hers was in pale green with gold hems on both the long sleeves that went past her fingertips and the end of the dress that goes just half an inch above from the ground.

"Me too!" The others said. Crista's was long sleeves like Elinor's, but hers was plain cream in colour with gold intricate designs that make her hair stand out. While Elise's was in midnight blue, with white embroidery but the sleeves were kind of shorter than her friends' since Arwen told her that long ones would make her look smaller.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Then Crista went for the door, and before the remaining three in the room could even tell the redhead to wait for them, she was already out of earshot.

* * *

"We'll camp here for the night!" Thorin's voice broke the silence as he stopped in front of a burnt down-looking kind of house.

The company was already past the forest and were already almost dry.

Thorin looked down at Markus once he felt him shiver. Even when slightly dry, he was still shivering.

"Here, let me have 'im Thorin." Balin dismounted his pony and offered to carry Markus so that Thorin would be able to go down from his own.

"Will he be okay?" The king's voice evident with concern

"I can't tell Thorin, but I think the way the lad shivers is a bad sign of a fever." Balin replied.

Thorin stared at Markus' shivering form in Balin's arms. He extended a hand and cupped a very warm cheek of Markus.

"I..I don't know what to do Balin." The king admitted to the white haired dwarf in front of him.

"Oin, check up on this lad here." Balin called out to the medic dwarf.

"Aye." Oin replied as left his things on the ground and went to where the feverish Markus is and carried the small form off Balin's arms. Oin turned his back and once he found a sunny spot 10 meters away from the company, he laid Markus on the ground and started to check up on him.

Balin, noticing the look on Thorin's eyes. "He'll be fine, just let Oin do his work."

"I know." Thorin replied before taking a last glimpse of Markus, he then turned around and went back to the others.

Once Fili and Kili got down their ride, they immediately went to their uncle to work their plain in trying not to have Markus' cover blown. But their plan didn't seem to be going anywhere when

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin told them. Making both look at each other with worry.

"But uncle! Markus is sick! We want to look after him, not the ponies!" They insisted

"Oin is already looking after him." Their uncle told them. But the two kept on pushing until Thorin gave them a cold glare that made them go on with their task with heads hung low.

"It seems that our plan didn't work." Fili whispered to his brother while they gathered the ponies.

"We'll find another way, we need to. We can't let Maryse down!" Kili replied.

* * *

The others were already starting to fix their things for camp when Gandalf went down his horse to look at the house.

"A farmer and his family use to live here." The grey wizard mumbled.

"Gloin get a fire going." Thorin said and started walking to where Gandalf is.

"Aye."

"I think it would be wise to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." The wizard turned around to face the king.

"I told you, I will not go near that place." Thorin replied with such anger and kept on walking through around the house.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice. Let alone get Markus healed." At the mention of Markus' name, Thorin came to a halt.

"I do not need advice and let alone have those Elves lay their filthy hands on Markus."

"We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf pointed out.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing." Thorin told Gandalf in such manner that you can already see venom coming out of Thorin's mouth.

"And you ask me to seek out help from the people who betrayed my gradfather and my father" He added.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key to hold onto your past." Gandalf said while he rested both of his hands on top of his staff.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

After Gandalf had enough of Thorin's stubbornness, he shook his head in annoyance and turned around to leave.

As Gandalf passed Bilbo and the dwarves, the hobbit asked if everything was alright and where the wizard was going.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf replied while he went to his horse.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mister Baggins!" Gandalf exclaimed before taking off. "I've had enough dwarves for one day." He muttered under his breath.

"C'mon Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said and then went for his things in order to set up for the night as he and Dwalin talked.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin while he stroked his pony's mane.

And they could only look at Gandalf's retreating figure.

"Balin! I-I-I.." Oin whispered when he suddenly came to where Balin was, looking shocked, slightly disturbed, and worried all at the same time.

"What is it?" The white haired dwarf became alarmed at the sudden behaviour of the medic.

"M-M-M...he-he-he" Oin stuttered, too shocked to explain Balin as he pointed to the spot where Markus was lying on the grassy ground.

This action called some attention from almost all the dwarves namely Ori who was writing something in his journal while sitting on a rock, Bofur who was smoking his pipe while fixing his things, Gloin together with who was setting up the fire with Bombur, and finally Dori and Nori who was just passing by when he got curious as to what's happening between Balin, Oin, and Bilbo's conversation. Except Thorin, who was busy with his own things whilst still talking with Dwalin far from the others as if they didn't really care about them that much for the moment.

"What is it Oin?" Bilbo asked. Yet the said dwarf kept on stuttering.

"Good lad, spit it out!" Balin snapped at him.

"Markus is a lass!" Oin finally blurted out loud enough for the nearby dwarves to hear.

Then came a moment of silence among the dwarves, all too shocked to speak only but to gape at Oin with jaws dropped open. The only thing that could be heard was the dropping of Ori's journal and pen, Thorin and Dwalin's hushed tones of their conversation, and Bombur dropping the cooking wares.

"Oh no brother!" Fili looked at Kili with wide, shocked eyes beside him as soon as they heard what Oin said just when they were coming back to get the pony beside Balin and Bilbo.

* * *

_**OH NO! So..that's chapter 12! YEEYY! What do you think shall happen next?! I shall try to update again by next week or this week if i get lucky! actually it always depends on how busy I am with school work. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPPIE! ps. I am open to suggestions for the upcoming chapters ahihihi! Thank you for all of my followers! I hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as I did! R & R!**_


	15. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

After the dwarves and Bilbo heard Fili and Kili, their eyes were immediately glued to them.

"You knew?" The Hobbit asked the frozen Kili and Fili on the spot.

"You know what brother? I think that all of the ponies were already gathered! Let's go!" Kili was about to drag blonde along with him when Balin spoke up.

"When did you know this Fili?" Balin slightly demanded, but his voice was still in whisper that Thorin and Dwalin can't hear.

The two stopped on their actions and slowly faced the others with heads hung low.

"I-I-I...last night..." Fili muttered under his breath.

"Last night?!" Bofur exclaimed. But then again, the king and Dwalin was so engaged in their conversation that once they brushed off Bofur's loud voice and went back to their topic.

"Y-y-yes..." Kili's voice trailed and looked up to them.

"How?" Ori pushed on

Then a silence followed. Fili and Kili looked at each other, hesitating whether they should tell the others or not.

"W-well..we can't tell you, we promised Miss Maryse we wouldn't tell." Kili blurted out

"Miss Maryse?" After Oin asked, Fili elbowed Kili on the side.

"Oomph! No! I mean Mister Markus!" Kili added.

"So that's his real name then" Gloin said.

"What a beautiful name, suits her though." Bofur said

Once Fili and Kili realized that they couldn't anymore do anything to cover Markus' identity, they gave up and told their story from when they were looking for Markus to when they found the lad naked in the waters only to see that he was indeed a lass and how she concealed her identity from them.

A moment of silence followed as their story finished.

"Woah..." Nori broke the silence, Bifur grunted something Dwarvish, and the others just stared at the Fili and Kili.

"But why didn't you tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"As far as I remember, she told us not to tell until she finds her friends along the journey." Kili said.

"Well, that's all we know." Fili said.

"I think Thorin needs to know." Bilbo thought out loud.

"NO!" Fili and Kili exclaimed making the poor Hobbit jump in surprise.

"Why? For all we know, Thorin knows he's gay and worse, in love with a lad."

"But I think it is best that we shouldn't interfere with their relationship." Balin pointed out.

"Aye! I agree with Balin!" Fili said.

"I guess, we should let them be." Ori mumbled loud enough for them just to hear.

Then another moment of silence came.

"Wh-" Dori was about to say something when he was interrupted by a pained moan of Markus.

All of them immediately went to where Markus was and saw him or rather her curled up in a ball on her side and shivering.

"The shivering won't stop, we need to get her warm and get her into dry clothes." Oin told the dwarves. Even though Maryse is already under the sun, her clothes aren't that much dry.

"Cook the food Bombur, so that she'll have something warm to eat." As if on cue, Bombur went to where the fire was supposed to be set up with Gloin just behind his tracks.

"Fili, Kili, we need dry clothes. Get your smallest pair." Balin told the two, who jumped with the tone of Balin's commanding voice and turned to Bilbo to ask if he has some clothes.

After some time, Thorin noticed the commotion happening to his whole company. The dwarves including Bilbo were running with clothes in their arms, food being cooked with such rush and the others were gathered around something.

Markus

"Hold it Dwalin." He said as he cut off the said dwarf. Then he immediately went to where the others were and there he saw Markus curled up in a ball on his side whilst shivering, still. Dwalin just went to his own things and didn't mind the others.

"What's happening?" Thorin asked making almost all of them stop and look at him with shock plastered on their faces.

"Balin! I found clothes for Mary-oomph!" Fili again, for the hundredth time elbowed Kili on the side making him drop the clothes on the ground. Bilbo and the dwarves looked at him with a look telling him to shut up for he almost blew Maryse's cover.

After a moment of silence, the expression on their faces was starting to make Thorin worry.

"Well?" He broke the silence as he eyed the group.

"Oh..uhmm...Markus won't stop shivering Thorin." Balin cleared his throat and made sure he said the name 'Markus' than 'Maryse'

The king was about to say something when another pained moan escaped Markus' lips as he turned to his other side.

This made Thorin worry more.

"C'mon lad, give me the clothes and we'll change him into those." Bofur told Kili while he held out his hands for the clothes.

"B-b-but..fine.." Kili hesitated for a moment but gave up eventually since the others gave him a look telling him to trust Bofur.

Bofur started to unbutton Markus' shirt slowly and looked at Balin telling him to distract Thorin.

"Let's go Thorin, leave it to them. They'll make the lad better." Balin clapped Thorin's shoulder as he led him away from the group.

Once Balin and Thorin left, they all sighed in relief.

"Whew, that was close." Nori said.

While Bofur was already halfway of getting the shirt off Maryse's body, he was suddenly stopped by Fili and Kili.

"Woah!" The two shouted in together.

"Why?" Bofur questioned.

"She's a lass!" Bifur half shouted-half whispered.

"Who'll do it then?"

"We'll do it!" Fili and Kili volunteered.

And the others looked at them as if they had grown two heads.

"Why? We have seen her whole..uhm...you know?" Kili sputtered and blushed as red as a tomato.

The rest again stared at them, this time with a look of disturbance.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Fili eyed the group, and then his gaze fell on Bilbo.

"Ah! The burglar should do it!" When he said this, the dwarves' gaze fell upon the Hobbit.

"Wha-?"

"Aye!" All of them agreed as they threw the clothes towards Bilbo and left with a blink of an eye, leaving Bilbo standing there silently with the clothes in his arms while looking at the shivering form of Maryse.

The poor Hobbit's couldn't take the way Maryse looks, so he sighed before kneeling beside Maryse and started to rid of the damp clothes sticking to her small frame.

* * *

As soon as Crista, Elinor, and Elise finished eating a hearty breakfast, they were again back in their room bored as hell.

"I'm so bored" Elinor plopped herself on the bed beside the two who were braiding each others hair.

"That's brand new information Elinor!" Elise said sarcastically before going back to finishing Crista's fishtail braid.

"Ohh! Pretty! Could you do that to my hair too Elise?!" Elinor said once she saw Crista's braid.

"Sure!" The Hobbit smiled at her.

"Yey!"

While Elise finishes Crista's hair, silence filled the air.

"Hey, do you think Maryse'll come?"

"I hope so, I mean, didn't that what the white lady said? You'll see her...in time.." Crista replied dramatically with hand gestures before standing up to go to the bathroom after Elise told her that the braid's finished.

"Do mine!" Elinor sat in front of Elise.

"Fishtail?" Elise asked.

"Nah..make mine...Dutch, the ones that you see in medieval movies!"

"Fine." Elise replied and started to braid Elinor's hair.

Once Crista got back, the three sat on their bed and talked not noticing the time until it was almost evening.

* * *

Night has already fallen and the company was settled in their camp.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Bilbo asked no one in particular.

"Who?" Bofur replied while pouring the stew into two bowls.

"Gandalf." The Hobbit slightly frowned.

"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses."

"Here, do us a favour. Take this to the lads." He added as he handed the two bowls of stew to Bilbo.

* * *

"He'll be fine Thorin, he's been already changed into dry clothes. Thanks to our burglar." Balin assured Thorin.

The king was seated beside to where Markus was lying on the ground.

Thorin was about to say something when came his two flustered looking nephews with panicked looks plastered on their faces.

"What happened?"

_Maryse POV_

Upon hearing the sound of crackling of coals in fire and the soft noise of crickets, I slowly opened my eyes only to see the night sky and the stares slightly blurred with clouds covering them.

Night time, I thought to myself before letting out a sigh.

"Nghn!" I groaned as I sat up I felt the world spin forcing me to lie back on the grassy ground again and close my eyes.

I again tried to sit up, but this time carefully and slowly. I opened my eyes and saw that there was no one, not one soul in the camp. I stood up and walked. There were only the packs of the dwarves, the bedrolls on the ground, and Ori's journal and pen. Where are they?

Then I heard some voices. It was faint though.

Something inside me was telling me that the dwarves and Bilbo were in danger.

Oh no, let this not be the scene I'm thinking. The trolls.

I immediately ran, ran as fast as I can without even thinking about the dangerous creatures that I'm to encounter. There was only one thing that was in my mind, it was the fact that the trolls were going to eat the dwarves! Thorin! Oh no!

Once I reached where they were, I hid behind the bushes and saw that some of the dwarves were stripped of their clothes, tied together and were being slowly roasted. The remaining was in sacks while on the ground. Bilbo was standing and was arguing with the three 13 feet tall, disgusting trolls about the dwarves having parasites.

I stood up and was about to take a step when I tripped on a branch out in the open for the trolls and the others to see me.

"Mister Markus?!" I heard the familiar voice of Bofur.

"Oh no.." I muttered, looking up I saw Bilbo's slightly disappointed face

"Who's this?" I heard one of the trolls before picking me up by my shirt making me scream.

"Let me go! Let me go you stupid troll!" I squirmed

"A dwarf!" The humongous creature sniffed me.

"I bet we could eat 'im Bert!" He said before he lifted me higher in the air and opened his mouth, ready to eat me

Oh god. "AAAAHHH!" I screamed and kicked and squirmed in his hand.

I looked down and saw the dwarves and Bilbo's scared looking faces. I heard them shouting things at the same time.

"I'll kill you!" I heard Dwalin's voice.

"No! Don't eat me!" The troll closed his mouth and looked at me

"And why not?" He asked as he leaned his face close enough for me to smell his breath.

Ew, turning my head to the side to get some fresh air.

"Just eat 'im William!"

"No! He also has parasites!" I heard Bilbo.

"Then what would you have us do then?" One of the trolls asked Bilbo.

The Hobbit just shrugged his shoulders and smiled nervously.

"Let them all go?" He added

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to?"

"This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Another one said before going back to turning the dwarves over the fire.

"Ferret?" Bilbo slightly frowned.

"LET ME GO!" I squirmed

"The dawn will take you all!" I suddenly heard a voice, looking to where the voice came from I saw Gandalf's silhouette on top of a big boulder.

"Who's that?" The creatures asked themselves.

"No idea." One replied.

"Can we eat him too?"

"GANDALF!" I screamed.

Then he split the boulder into two with his staff. The sunlight passed through the opening and immediately turned the trolls into stone.

But there was still one more problem: I'm still hanging in the air

After, the whole company laughed and sighed in relief. Though, they were still stripped off their outerwear, in the sacks, and tied up together.

"Get your foot out of my back." I heard Dwalin.

Scanning the dwarves, I saw Thorin among the ones in the sack. Once our eyes met, he smiled. I don't know how to react so I smiled back nervously.

After all of them had gotten dressed and free of their ropes, they were gathered under me in a circle trying to figure out how they'll get me down. Except for Thorin and Gandalf, they were talking with each other.

"Hang in there laddie!" Balin shouted at me.

"Well, I'm pretty much doing that Balin!" I sighed.

"Just slip out from your shirt and we'll catch you! We'll just give you another one." Dwalin told me.

"NO!" The others shouted at the bald dwarf making him jump.

"Oh for goodness sake" Gandalf tapped the troll's stone form making it loosen the grip on my shirt.

"AHHH!" I screamed and closed my eyes shut waiting for my end to come. But it didn't happen for I fell right into Kili's arms bridal style. Upon opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was Kili's shocked expression on his face.

"Woah! Good job Kili!" Fili said.

"Oh my god! I thought I was done for! Thank you Kili!" I sighed in relief as I thanked him but he was still unmoving.

After a while I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Uhm...Kili, you could let me down now." I tapped his cheek making him snap out of his shock.

"Oh, sorry.." He let me down and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, thank you for catching me!" I leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

Then I heard gasps from behind. Turning around I saw the dwarves and Bilbo looking shocked.

Oh no.

I turned my head and saw that Kili was already blushing.

"Oh..." Turning around again I saw Thorin beside Gandalf glaring while emitting this dark aura. Before I could say anything, he started walking away with his back facing us.

"Thorin! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I.." That was when I started to give out hearty coughs and to feel faint again. I felt Thorin's arms on my shoulders as he steadied me on the ground.

"You shouldn't have come after us! You were still weak! Didn't you know how I felt when I was seeing you about to be eaten by a troll?! Then after that, you gave my nephew a kiss." He raised his voice.

"I said I was sor-" I was suddenly cut off when I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. Once I felt his tongue seeking entrance, I opened my mouth and one of his hands went down from my shoulders to my waist while the other went up to my hair as he deepened the kiss. The kiss was possessive and gentle at the same time. After a while, I felt Thorin's lips part form mine making me whimper because of the loss.

"I love you and please forgive me for yesterday." I whispered.

"I already did." He said before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**Chapter 13! I AM SO SORRY THAT I UPDATED SO SO LATE! I NEEDED TO DO SO MANY THINGS THESE PAST FEW DAYS..OR RATHER WEEKS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
